


One Shots! (Jarcus)

by wroetoflex



Category: jarcus
Genre: Football, M/M, Manchester United
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wroetoflex/pseuds/wroetoflex
Summary: Short stories about the relationship between Jesse Lingard and Marcus Rashford.One shots! *jarcus*





	1. 99 Physicality (part one)

99 Physicality (Part One)

 

~flirty Rashford  
~confused Jesse

-

"Get off me!!"

Jesse was bored so he thought the best thing to stop his boredom would be to annoy Marcus.

"Beans beans beans beans beans.." Jesse coed, lightly hitting Marcus' arm.

"Jess! Get off me!" Marcus turned away from Jesse.

"You're so boring man, never want to have any fun, moody beans"

"I'm just tired Jess.."

Then an idea popped into Jesse's mind.

"Rate my physicality" Jesse said spontaneously.

"Why?" Rashford asked, still turned away from him.

"Just cause."

"Uhh," Marcus smiled, "Zero."

"Zero?" Jesse starts to move, "Is that what you think yeah?"

"That's what I think."

Suddenly Jesse grabbed onto Marcus' shoulders, pinning him down, he sits on top of him.

"My phone!"

Jesse moved so unexpectedly that Marcus' hand flinched and his phone went flying, hit the wall and landed on the floor.

"Ohh shit bro."

"Well done Jess" Marcus laughed.

"You ain't mad?"

"Nah, it's just a phone"

"Oh.." Jesse looked at Marcus, he smiled. As Jesse went to receive the phone, Marcus grabbed a hold of his hips.

"I told ya it doesn't matter"

Suddenly Marcus flipped Jesse over, holding him down on the bed.

"Rashy.." Jesse groaned, "Get off"

"Now you know how I feel aye" Marcus says in his ear, pushing himself onto Jesse's back.

"Beans beans beans my arms!"

Marcus took a hold of Jesse's arms and moved them behind him.

"Are you trying to arrest me bro?"

"Yeah, arresting ya for being annoying"

"I still have 99 physicality"

"Totally Jess, I'd like to see you try" Marcus whispered in his ear.

Jesse's feet starting to hit Marcus in the back.

"That ain't going to work"

"Beansssss"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really gunna stay here?"

"Nothing else to do."

"You're bored now are you mate?"

"Unless you wanna do something about it." Marcus' grip loosened, he climbed off Jesse.

"Oh yeah.."

"Truth or Dare" Marcus grinned slightly.

"Aight, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

'Why is he looking at me that way?' Jesse thought.

"Let me think.."

"Go on.."

"Take a picture of those bit nails" Jesse chuckled, "Post it on Instagram."

Marcus' facial expression changed, "Nah I ain't doing that! How embarrassing!"

"You said to play so you're playin!"

"Nahhh..." Marcus refused to do the dare.

"Breaking the rules mate.."

"What happens if I break the rules?" Marcus smirked.

"Uh, dunno.."

'He isn't catching on to me is he?' Marcus thought frustratedly.

"Ice bath!" Jesse said.

"Ice Bath? What d'yuh mean I ain't got ice?"

"Oh yeah I didn't think about that.."

"Can you think of anything else?"

"Uhhh..."

'C'mon Jess you must be catching onto me now...' Marcus thought.

"You seriously can't think of anything?"

"No bro, if you went for the first dare then we wouldn't be here would we?"

"That hoodie suits you.." Marcus eyes moved up and down Jesse.

"What d'yuh mean ?"

"You look nice"

"In this hoodie?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh, cheers beans, you look nice with that top.."

Marcus giggled, "You're daft you are."

"What?"

"You're not catching on.."

"To what?"

"Never mind." Marcus sat back, he felt defeated, Jesse just wasn't catching on.

"Oh..." Marcus' eyes lit up at his voice, maybe he had caught on!

"You think I have 0 physicality still don't ya?"

Marcus sighed but decided to play along, this might get him somewhere.

"Yeah you're physicality is poor man."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Want me to show ya?"

"What how poor it is?"

Jesse playfully shoved him, "Oh shut up man" He then decided to grab Marcus' hands, pushing them back. Jesse was stronger than Marcus originally thought.

"C'mon beans push back."

Marcus didn't , they were getting quite close now.

"Rashy.." Jesse's tone of voice changed.

'Finally! he's caught on!' Marcus thought.

Jesse neared to Marcus, bringing his lips towards his neck. Marcus' heart began to race, he breathed hitched slightly as he felt Jesse's breath on his skin.

"99 physicality innit.." Jesse whispered, pulling away he burst into his loud laughter.

Marcus playfully shoved him, he was disappointed but hoped there would be another opportunity soon.


	2. The Injury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is injured, so Marcus comes to visit him.
> 
>  
> 
> It’s 2 am (I live in the UK) so if there are any misspellings or grammar issues please forgive me :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story anyway :)

- **flirty** **Jesse**.

- **confused** / **shy** **Rashford**

~

It's midnight, Jesse is lying on his bed with this left leg elevated slightly, as to heal properly it has to be this way. However, he is feeling seriously uncomfortable. 

 

"I can't sleep like this man.." Jesse huffs to himself, opening his phone for what feels like the 100th time tonight. He thinks for a moment, conclusion? He is ridiculously bored. Therefore, Jesse decides to call Marcus. Reason? Only he knows it. The phone rings for a while..

 

"Jess?" A croaky voice answers, Jesse smiles.

 

"Rashbeans”

 

"Yeah? Everything alright Jess?"

 

"Can you come over?"

 

"Uh Jess, it’s midnight?”

 

"So?"

 

Marcus chuckles, "Fine. I'll be over in a bit, let me wake up first though?"

 

"You've actually been sleeping?"

 

"Yeah, that's what normal people do Jess.."

 

"Yeah? Try to sleep with a torn hamstring innit"

 

"I'm coming" Marcus hung up.

 

"Nah I'm not having that" Jesse scoffed, "Don't 'ang up on me Rash!”

 

At this point Jesse was talking to himself, so he threw his phone in aggression.

 

"Why did I do that?" Jesse sighed; as he obviously couldn't get back up to receive it.

 

After a while of waiting, his phone started buzzing.

 

"Great.." He grunted.

 

Marcus arrived a while later, as he knew the code to the gate and where the spare keys were, Jesse didn't have to get up. So, he made his way up to Jesse's room and found out that he was fast asleep..

 

"Jess!" Marcus said quietly, he didn't want to scare him.

 

It was hard for Marcus not to laugh; Jesse looked as if he had broken his neck his head leant so far back. He moved into the room, leaving the door open for some light, then placed himself next to Jesse.

He watched Jesse and was amazed by how peaceful he looked (for someone who had a torn hamstring anyway).

Jesse's chest rose up and down gently, but Rashford could tell he must've been uncomfortable.

 

"C'mon Jess, wake up.." Marcus prodded his arm.

 

"Beans? Is that you?" He said quietly.

 

"No,” Marcus whispered, “it's the ghost"

 

”ha ha ha..” Jesse reaches over and switches the lamp on, which brought attention to Jesse’s washboard abs, whose Marcus’ eyes seemed to be glued to.

 

Jesse notices the staring but doesn’t say anything, "Can you run a bath for me?"

 

"What?" Marcus laughed, averting his eyes quickly, "It's almost two in the morning, why?"

 

"My thigh aches man.." Jesse stretched his arms, showing off his biceps, making clear eye contact with Marcus.

 

"So, you just called me over to run you a bath?" Marcus felt slightly disheartened, not realising what Jesse was trying to do.

 

"Nah, company innit, plus you can take care of me.." Jesse smirked lightly.

 

Marcus smiled, "How is your leg, anyway?"

 

"Bad, really bad, I need more ice for it, after the bath.."

 

"Do you want a drink?"

 

"Um, I'm alright for now beans.."

 

Marcus got up, heading towards the bathroom, he felt as if eyes were glued to him, but he chose to ignore it.

 

"Rash?" Jesse called out, Marcus had finished running a bath of warm water with some bubbles.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can you help me with this compression thing? I’m struggling..”

 

Marcus walked back into the bedroom, and knelt by the side of the bed where Jesse's left leg lay.

 

"Does it have buttons or something?"

 

"Nah a zip, on my inner thigh." Jesse’s facial expression changed, Marcus was unsure why.

 

"Where abouts is the end of the zip?" Marcus couldn't see a the zip, but following where the zip lining was, his breath hitched.

 

"So, could ya slide your hand up and unzip it for me?" Jesse bit his lip in hesitation.

 

“Uh, alright.”

 

Marcus placed a hand on the muscular thigh, sliding it up quickly, he wanted to get this over and done with. This feeling he was experiencing was strange, he wasn’t sure what it was or why he was feeling this way.

“It’s a bit higher up Rash.” Marcus looked at Jesse, and Jesse looked at Marcus.

Marcus tried to slow his breath and his hand travelled further up Jesse’s thigh. His fingers met the lining of Jesse's boxers, oh mate did this feel strange, but not a bad strange. Marcus’s hand got a lot warmer, his heart began to race. Sliding his fingers under quickly, he found the slip, unzipping the compression garment. Only Marcus wished that it had lasted a bit longer.

 

“Cheers buddy,” Jesse rubbed Marcus’ head, “Can you help me into the bath?”

 

”Sure, but don’t you want to yanno..”

 

”I don’t mind getting these soaked, it saves you having to see me naked.” Jesse smirked shyly.

 

“Clearly but still”

 

”I don’t mind Rash, do you?” Jesse raises an eyebrow.

 

Rashford blushed, “No, of course not.”

 

”Your face is telling me a different story.”

 

“Maybe I should tell it then.” Marcus smirked, a growing confidence had appeared. Marcus could see what Jesse was doing, so he mirrored it.

 

”Aight.” Jesse said, he was surprised from this burst of confidence.

 

Marcus climbed on top of Jesse’s torso, minding his left thigh. Jesse’s face was smug, he was getting what he wanted.

 

“You done this before?” Jesse asked.

 

“No, but I’ll try my best”

 

“How long ‘ave you fancied me?”

 

”Don’t need to get cocky now do we Jess?”

 

Jesse smirked, bringing his fingers to Marcus’ jaw, he pulled him closer. Their lips touched and Rashford’s breath hitched. Their lips moved perfectly in sync, Rashford’s hands were placed onto each side of Jesse’s face. As Jesse’s mouth opened slightly Marcus saw this great opportunity to slip his tongue in. Jesse tasted sweet, a slight groan was released in response to this new flavour. Marcus had become addicted to Jesse’s lips and the way their bodies came together in a matter of seconds.

 

As Jesse was already shirtless this made light work for Rashford. He went straight for the older boy’s collarbones. Jesse’s hands gripped onto his back.

 

“Don’t..” Jesse groaned in pleasure.

 

“Oh, you want me to stop?” Rashford pulled back.

 

“Get the fuck back now.”

 

Rashford moves slowly to agitate, it worked like a miracle. Jesse bit his lip and started to twitch he was getting so impatient.

 

Eventually Jesse grabbed onto Rashford’s head and brought it closer to his neck.

 

“You like what you getting it seems” Rashford kissed slowly as he began to make a trail up Lingard’s neck.

 

“Mmm,” Jesse groaned, “I’d fuck you if I could”

 

“Would ya?” Marcus stopped as he giggled at rather spontaneous comment.

 

“So hard that I’d tear your hamstrings..” Jesse sounded breathless.

 

“I don’t think that’s how it works Jess..”

 

“How do you know dat? Just get back to working your magic Rashbeans..”

 

Rashford continued his ‘magic’, and Jesse began to crave more.

 

“Why is that hoodie not off?”

 

“Yeah, why is it Jess?” Marcus smirked.

 

He rolled his eyes, “I swear down if I haven’t torn my hamstring I’d be on top of you..”

 

“Would ya?”

 

Jesse grabbed onto the ends of the hoodie and pulled it upwards. Rashford throwing it aside, Jesse widened his eyes.

 

“You ain’t got a top on under?”

 

“No..”

 

“Nah I ain’t ‘aving that, were you planning that?”

 

“Planning what? This?”

 

Jesse nodded.

 

“No I didn’t plan this at all, I guess I just shoved a hoodie on..”

 

“Aight Aight I don’t give a fuck come back here..”

 

Marcus chuckled, “You asked me!”

 

“Shhh, get on me right now.”

 

Marcus obeyed, straddling his waist.

 

“I just want to eat those thighs mate..” Jesse threw his head back.

 

“That’s cannibalism”

 

“Oh shut up beans I’m trying to be sexy..”

 

“You don’t need to try, don’t be daft..”

 

Jesse pulled Marcus closer and began to kiss him passionately. Marcus explored Lingard’s washboard abs with his hand.

 

“Rashford..”

 

Marcus pulled back, “Yeah?”

 

“What about the bath?”

 

“Oh shit..” Marcus sighed.

 

“It’s aight I didn’t mind..” Jesse smirked, squeezing Rashford’s arse.

 

“You need that ice though..”

 

“Stay the night..”

 

“Nah it’s 3:30 am I’m going to drive home at this time..”

 

“Stop being smart with me beans...”

 

“You love it really..”

 

Jesse smirked and Rashford gave him a quick kiss before he headed to get some ice.

 

Jesse relaxed, what had just happened? It might have been a dream, it felt that way anyway. Though there was one thing he was sure of, he was definitely free of boredom, for sure.


	3. Dubai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a return from a night out, Jesse receives a strange thought.
> 
> *sexual scenes*
> 
> I hope you enjoy !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammar errors please let me know! I take English as an A level so I hope I haven’t made any! :)

 

Jesse relaxed his head upon the head rest. The taxi journey seemed to last an infinity back to the hotel. He was slightly tipsy, he was aware of that. Marcus was sat opposite him, who wasn’t in the same state. Anyway, he was too busy on his phone to notice Jesse’s constant stares.

 

“Beans...”

 

“You’re not going to throw up are you? Because this is Gucci.” He pointed to his jeans.

 

Jesse shook his head, though Marcus brought Jesse’s attention to his thighs, which silenced him.

 

“Jess?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What ya doing?”

 

“Nothing.” Jesse looked away, he felt himself going red, and it wasn’t because of the alcohol.

 

“Alright.” Marcus chuckled.

 

“How long is it now?” Jesse groaned, his head throbbing from lack of water.

 

“Not long!”

 

“Beansssss..”

 

“Just go to sleep bud”

 

“Go to sleep? With a banging ‘ed? That ain’t gunna work”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t ‘ave drunk so much..”

 

Jesse pulled a face, “Maybe you shouldn’t ‘ave drunk so much..”

 

Marcus shook his head, “You’re unbelievable.”

 

“Thank you buddy..” Jesse reach his hand over and patted Marcus’ thigh.

 

Marcus raised an eyebrow, “I think we’re here.”

 

Marcus held a strong arm around the shorter man, so he wouldn’t embarrassingly stumble over.

 

They made it to the lift, it was ten stories up and Marcus prayed that no throw up would end up on him.

 

“Rashbeans”

 

“Shush Jess”

 

Jesse looked shocked, then suddenly began to dance and sing, “Rashbeansss, rashbeansss , rashbeansss”

 

Marcus could of sworn he was attempting a ‘fornite dance’ and it looked hilarious.

 

He laughed, “Stop it Jess”

 

Jesse sung back to him, “No no no no way, no no no nooooo way”

 

Marcus thought of a way to stop him dancing; brining him into a sudden hug. That seemed to silence him.

 

“Wow beans I didn’t know you were so affectionate.” Jesse hummed.

 

They reach the tenth floor, which, thankfully, cut the conversation.

 

“Beans I want a shower.”

 

“Jess it’s three in the morning there is no way you are having a shower.”

 

“Yes I am. Man don’t tell man what to do.” Jesse attempted to remove his jacket, which he failed in doing, miserably.

 

“Jess” Marcus approached him.

 

“No no no you back off, I can do it.”

 

He couldn’t do it and Marcus had to use all of his inner strength to hold in his laughter.

 

“Okay you do it.” Marcus proceeded to remove his shoes and jacket. He lay on his bed and sighed, he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, with a goon like Jesse in the room.

 

*THUMP*

 

“Jess?!”

 

“Ouch.”

 

Jesse was now on the floor, but he had least managed to get one sleeve off.

 

“You are an idiot.”

 

“Cheers beans.”

 

“Right c’mere.” Marcus grabbed Jesse under the arms and lifted him up, placing him on the bed. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, god help him if he attempted to undo buttons. Jesse scrambled a bit on the bed to take his tight trousers off but it worked, Marcus threw him a pair of sweats.

 

“You’re okay now bud, just lie down and get some sleep.”

 

“I want a shower though.”

 

“You’re too clumsy to take a shower”

 

Jesse pouted. Marcus shook his head.

 

“No way Jess, it ain’t happening, you’ll fall and bang your head or something.”

 

“Okay..”

 

“It’s only because I care”

 

Jesse’s eyes lit up, “You care ?”

 

“Well, obviously”

 

“How is it obvious?”

 

“Are you kidding me right now? You’re my best buddy, how could I not? Don’t say such things”

 

“Buddy?”

 

“Yeah.” Marcus gave Jesse a puzzled look.

 

“Oh, I was thinking..” Jesse trailed off, “Doesn’t matter”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“About...?”

 

“About what you were going to say?”

 

“What d’yuh mean?”

 

Marcus chuckled, “Never mind Jess, get to sleep.” He retreated to his bed, changing into some sweats and a top that were comfortable enough to sleep in. Although, he felt a strange tension in the room.

 

A while has passed, Jesse was snoring obnoxiously loud, Marcus couldn’t sleep.

 

‘What was Jess getting at before?’ He wondered, ‘Surely he can’t feel the same, that would be stupid, he couldn’t feel that way about me..’

 

Marcus’s body was exhausted, his mind however, was wide awake. This aggravated him as he was always so good at keeping his feelings under control, maybe it was the alcohol, one thing was for sure, he did like Jesse, but he knew he couldn’t express that, ever. 

 

~

 

Marcus woke up, only to realise it had only been three hours. He sighed, but was thankful that he had got at least a few hours of sleep.

 

He turned to almost jump out of his bed. Jesse was sat up in his bed, staring at him.

 

“You ain’t creepy , not one bit..” Marcus was thankful it was dark, Jesse couldn’t see how sweaty his face was from under his stare.

 

“Sorry beans, can’t help it sometimes..” Marcus could’ve sworn he grinned, but this was ‘only banter’ which Marcus had drilled into his head.

 

Marcus smiled but didn’t say anything, he didn’t know how to reply to that. He sank back into his bed, and attempted to get back to sleep.

 

So Jesse decided to switch a light on.

 

“Jess! I’m trying to sleep”

 

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and began to scroll on his phone.

 

“Rashford?”

 

Marcus felt weird, he never called him that.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Look at me.”

 

Marcus turned over, obeying Jesse.

 

Jesse locked his phone, parting his lips, Marcus didn’t like this, his heart started pounding.

 

“Do I make you nervous?”

 

‘Fuck yeah’ Marcus thought.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Say if..” Jesse trailed off, getting out of his bed. Marcus widened his eyes, but looked away as Jesse approached, he placed himself on the empty side of Rashford’s bed.

 

Marcus looked at him to continue.

 

“I don’t know how to say this but, say if, I met someone”

 

“Have ya?”

 

“Kinda..”

 

Marcus heart sank.

 

“Why are you telling me this now?”

 

“Dunno, thought it was important”

 

“Who is she?”

 

“They’re pretty amazing, but I don’t know how to” He paused, biting his lip, “How to say how much I care”

 

“Just say it bud, you’ll be fine”

 

“You think?”

 

“Yeah, otherwise it’ll just build up y’know”

 

“Aight well..”

 

Marcus was so disheartened at this point, he didn’t want to continue this conversation at all. He turned away, he could already feel the tears build up in his eyes.

 

“Beans?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I fancy you.”

 

Marcus heart stopped. He felt like heaven had collapsed into the world and this was literally, ‘heaven on Earth.’ A scream was trying it’s hardest to escape. He wanted to get up and run like a mad man, maybe pull a cheeky hat trick out of the bag.

 

“Rash?”

 

Marcus abruptly turned, it scared Jesse.

 

“Jesus man!”

 

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean that” He smiled.

 

“Course you didn’t..” Jesse grinned.

 

“I like you too, you’re amazing..” Marcus felt a huge rant coming about how hot Jesse was but he stopped himself.

 

“Yeah? Wanna do something ‘bout it?” Jesse said in his cocky way.

 

Marcus bit his lip shyly, “Yeah.”

 

“How ‘bout you come sit in my lap beans?”

 

Even though Jesse was much shorter than Marcus, he seemed to be far more dominant, so Marcus obeyed.

 

Straddling his waist, Jesse held Marcus’ face, bringing it closer to his own. Marcus’ heart almost exploded as their lips cane together, their harmonic movements sent shocks of pleasure and joy through both of their nervous systems. Jesse kissed Marcus hard, moving his mouth open to allow Marcus to explore this new sensation.

 

Jesse tasted sweet that was for sure. Marcus had only become addicted, in a matter of seconds! Though he wanted more, he allowed Jesse to explore his flavours. The two were breathless as they pulled away, Jesse, as he always did, brought their foreheads together.

 

As they pulled back, and once they had caught their breath, Jesse’s hands moved lower, beginning to rub his thighs.

 

“You like dat hmm?”

 

Marcus nodded happily.

 

“How ‘bout..” Jesse moved his hands in an inward direction, his fingers brushing the ends of Marcus’ underwear. “This?”

 

Goosebumps covered Marcus’ thighs.

 

“I guess you do”

 

Marcus was sweating already. Jesse moved closer to Marcus, placing hot kisses on his neck. Every nerve in Marcus’ body was alert. He only thought of this in his dreams and couldn’t place in into reality, therefore he reassured himself by wrapping his arms around Jesse’s neck, so he could feel that this was real.

 

Jesse’s tongue made it’s way along Marcus’s neck, travelling upwards, then downwards. Marcus felt his dick harden, he hadn’t felt this good in a long time.

 

When teeth sunk lightly into his collarbones, a quiet moan escaped from Marcus’ lips.

 

Jesse pulled back, but Marcus whined, pushing his head back towards his neck.

 

“You like that Rashy? I can see”

 

A wave of pleasure crashed into Marcus’ as Jesse’s fingers lightly brushed over his dick.

 

“Jess, please..”

 

“I wanna try something first”

 

Jesse grabbed onto Rashford’s waist, moving him aside.

 

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop” Rashford pouted, Jesse shook his head.

 

“I’d never stop if I could beans”

 

Jesse climbed on top of Rashford, now he straddled him. Marcus grinned, he enjoyed this view.

 

Jesse began to move slowly, his abs and chest muscles perfectly prominent, Marcus’ mouth watered, he felt himself melting under Jesse’s presence.

 

As the movement quickened, Rashford tilted his head back in pleasure, but quickly moved it up again, he didn’t want to miss any of this.

 

“I told ya I could dance” Jesse began to bounce.

 

“Don’t!” Rashford groaned loudly.

 

“Shush!” Jesse held a hand over Rashford’s mouth, “But if you don’t want me to..”

 

Rashford grabbed Jesse’s hand, “Please don’t stop.”

 

“Aight..” Lingard smirked, he knew of the control he had over Rashford, so he used it wisely.

 

Jesse continued, every movement created a sense of pleasure shocked Marcus’ nerves. He was enjoying this but he craved more.

 

“Jess..”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you..” Marcus hesitated, because he was nervous he’d go a step too far.

 

“What is it, beans?”

 

Jesse calling Marcus ‘beans’ reassured him, Jesse was still the same, nothing had changed between them.

 

“Can you,” Marcus chuckled, “I can’t say it!”

 

“Go on, enlighten me.” Jesse smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at Marcus, as Marcus was shocked Jesse had used such a big word.

 

“Can you ride me?” Marcus looked into Jesse’ chocolate brown eyes.

 

Jesse looked surprised Marcus had suggested that, “I wasn’t expecting you to say that”

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

“You’re more exciting than I thought.” Jesse grinned.

 

Marcus playfully shoved him, “Shut up.”

 

“Are you sure beans?”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Marcus smirked, “Get ya kit off then”

 

“Wanna get it off for me ?”

 

Marcus’ hands met with Jesse’s sweatpants, travelling his hand up and down his thighs, he wanted to explore his body before he got inside of it.

 

“You are so sexy”

 

Jesse blushed, “Rash, you’re the one talking”

 

Marcus moves up to the waistband of the sweatpants, hooking his fingers, Jesse look agitated. Marcus pulled them down, as slowly as he could, Jesse whined, which turned Marcus on, even more.

 

Jesse moved off Marcus for a moment, to finish Marcus’ work.

 

“Get back on me now.” Marcus said sternly. Jesse, now obeying Marcus, happily hopped back onto him, his thighs looking full and muscular, Marcus was pleased, greatly.

 

His hands were found on Jesse’s thighs once again, this time though, he could actually feel them, the feeling of skin. Marcus lifted Jesse up, switching him to where Marcus once sat, he moved his thighs so his face could fit in between.

 

“Oh fuck” Jesse’s eyes widened as he Marcus’ face lowered to his thighs.

 

Marcus’ breath made Jesse harden, as if he wasn’t hard enough already. Soft lips were placed all over his thighs, slowly working their way up, then back down, then back up. Marcus was, simply, teasing Jesse, and goddam was he good.

 

Jesse groaned loudly, but he didn’t care this time.

 

Suddenly a hand made its way onto Jesse’s skin, too things causing sensations was like a dream for Jesse, but made his dick throb so hard; he couldn’t wait to ride Rashford.

 

A tongue lay onto Jesse’s skin; Jesse almost lost it, gripping onto Marcus’s head. Marcus’s fingers found the waistband of Jesse’s underwear, pulling down, Marcus saw how much of an affect he had on Jesse, a hand curled around his dick and Jesse’s head shot back. He hasn’t felt this good in a long time.

 

“Oh fuck, Marcus”

 

Rashford began to stroke, though only for a little while, he didn’t want Jesse’s pleasure to end just yet. Jesse removed his underwear completely off and felt his naked body completely under the gaze of Marcus. He looked up, feeling flushed, to see Marcus lick his bottom lip and bit it.

 

“How are you going to fuck me with your clothes on? Explain that.”

 

“C’mon Jess, take them off for me.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Jesse hooked his fingers onto the bottom of Marcus’ top quickly removing it. He climbed off Marcus so he could easily remove his sweatpants.

 

“You wanna do the last part..” Marcus smiled.

 

“Nah the wardrobe does mate” Although sarcasm wasn’t very appropriate, Jesse thought it was funny.

 

Marcus shook his head, “C’mere.”

 

Jesse climbed on top of him. Their lips came together once again, although it didn’t last long as Jesse’s lips moved along his jawline, down his neck , pausing at his collarbones; making vibrant violet colours appear. Rashford was eager to feel Jesse though, so he was glad Jesse began to make his way down his chest. As Jesse’s fingers met the waistband, they moved back and, instead, teeth hooked onto the waistband and the sight alone almost made Marcus cum.

 

Marcus rocks his head back, he groans as Jesse’s head moves down. Marcus strokes Jesse’s hair softly, he cannot wait to feel Jesse on him. Marcus closes his eyes as he feels Jesse’s breath on his dick.

 

“Jesus christ it’s fucking big” 

 

Marcus’ eyes shot open, he wants to laugh but isn’t sure. He lifts his head to see Jesse who looks like he’s examining it.

 

“Jess this isn’t a doctors appointment”

 

Jesse chuckles, “Doctors?”

 

“Yeah” Marcus enjoys how comfortable they are with each other, like nothing’s changed.

 

Jesse looks up at Marcus, smiling.

 

“Shall we?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Glad I have condoms, I ain’t having to shit out your cum..”

 

Marcus almost burst into laughter but instead let out a quiet chuckle, “Alright Jess that’s not how it works but..”

 

Jesse shrugged his shoulders, threw a condom package at Marcus, then went into the bathroom. He came back with towels and lube.

 

“Do you think this is any good?” He threw the bottle of lube at Marcus.

 

“Jess! Stop throwing stuff at me! Hopefully it’s good..”

 

Marcus put on the condom, and applied the lube.

 

“Do you want some?”

 

“Done it already beans”

 

Marcus smiled, leaning back on his arms as he waited for Jesse.

 

“What are you doing, Jess?”

 

“Aftershave”

 

“You’ll sweat it off anyway”

 

“At least I smell good at the start though”

 

“Just get on me already”

 

“Alright..” Jesse huffed, climbing on top of Rashford.

 

After a bit of confusion, Rashford finally got to feel Jesse. Jesse’s hands were glued onto Marcus’s back, his fingers digging. The two seemed to moan in harmony.

 

“Fuck you’re tight.” Marcus groaned.

 

“No shit Sherlock Dele’s been up there recently I forgot to tell ya..” Even when Jesse was in huge amounts of pain, he still managed to make a joke.

 

Though as it got easier, Jesse was able to enjoy it more, especially when his prostate was hit.

 

“Jesus!” Jesse groaned, “Don’t stop don’t stop”

 

Marcus moved quicker, Jesse began to bounce which made Marcus go even deeper inside of him.

 

“Holy fuck you feel good..” Marcus felt his heart pump ecstatically, he then grabbed onto Jesse’s dick.

 

Jesse moaned heavily, Marcus could tell Jesse was close, and so was he. 

 

Pumping it at the same rhythm he was fucking him. Jesse leant into Marcus’s neck, breathing heavily.

 

Marcus finished not long after Jesse had. After they had cleaned up, the two lay on the bed intertwined.

 

“Let’s go on holiday more often beans.”

 

“Of course Jess.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Pancake Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pancake day special I guess lol. 
> 
> Marcus invites Jesse around to celebrate pancake day, things don’t go to plan.

 

Marcus’ P.O.V

After a long day of training, I decided to invite Jesse back to mine to make some pancakes. 

“What pancakes do you like, Jesse?”

”Ain’t that obvious Rash?”

“No, Jess, I don’t look at ya and think ‘hmm what pancakes would he like’ do I?”

“Don’t need thought, you should be a good friend and be able to take a guess.” 

“Alright, I bet you like the gross thin pancakes”

I felt Jesse dig at me as I drove on. 

“Are you ‘avin a laugh? Beans you don’t no me at all! Have another guess..” 

“Thick ones?”

”Yeah, I like them thick innit..”

“You’re gross” 

“What? Nah! Not in that way! You’re just dirty-minded beans”

”Okay okay..”

”What pancakes do you like?”

”Guess..” I replied.

”Them gross banana ones, the vegan ones that weirdos make” 

I chuckled, “I’m a weirdo now am I?”

”Yeah, a weirdo with dead bit nails”

”You don’t make sense” 

Jesse’s sentences were very entertaining to listen to, evidently. 

“Beans, you make no sense ‘aving BANANA pancakes”

”Well, that’s what we’re making..” 

“Can dogs ‘ave pancakes?” 

I almost bashed my head against the wheel. 

“What do you think?”

”Without chocolate though, right?”

”Yeah” I said sounded far too surprised, “Good one Jess.”

”Shut up Rash, I’m dead smart.”

”Of course you are, of course you are.” 

“So am.”

”Keep dreaming, Jessparagus.”

The car journey wasn’t as bad as I thought, although Jesse would throw a random question out once in a while:

“Do you think aliens exist, Rash?”

“What’s your favourite fruit?”

Or something that was nothing to do with anything, basically.

When we got back we were greeted by Saint. Who Jesse was completely scared of but would never admit it. 

“He’ll jump up at you, you alright with that?”

”Yeah buddy, 99 physicality innit.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

Saint was already waiting when I opened the door. 

“Hey bud!” I stroked him, glancing aside at Jesse, who was trying so hard to keep a straight face. 

“Alright Saint?” Lucky for Jesse, they had met before, so he wasn’t barking and that. 

“See, Saint likes ya, I don’t see why you’re scared.”

”I ain’t scared Rash” 

Suddenly Saint jumps up and Jesse jumped backwards. 

“You’re not scared at all are ya?”

”Nah, that jump was keeping up my physicality innit”

I furrowed my brows, “Right.” 

Making our way to the kitchen, Jesse began looking up some recipes on his phone. 

“Jess you ain’t going to use a phone, right?”

”Are you, grandad?”

”Recipe books are the best”

”I hate books.” Jesse huffed.

”Oh, trust me” I leant in the kitchen island and began flicking trough a recipe book, “I know.” 

“Have you found a recipe yet?”

”Yep.”

”I beg you don’t make those gross-

“Ah, a banana pancake recipe” 

“Nah I ain’t-

I gave him puppy eyes. 

“Fine fine I’ll make ‘em with you. Promise there nice”

”Promise.” 

I always got my way with Jess. 

“Right you read and I’ll get the ingredients”

”Why can’t you read Jess?” I teased.

He shoved me, playfully, “Shut ya mouth handsome.”

I was surprised at the use of that word, it sort of made me blush but I hid it easily. 

“It’s basically bananas-

“Yeah no shit Sherlock” Jesse said as he climbed on top of the kitchen island to look in the cupboards, he was now teasing me.

”From the cupboard you’ll need to get; flour, sugar and baking powder.”

”Woah woah slow down Rash, right I got flour  and sugar?”

”And baking powder”

”Baking powder? We ain’t making cakes!”

”Well that’s what it says”

”Won’t that taste gross?”

”What do you think then?”

”How bout, flour, sugar, banana and yoghurt”

”Yoghurt?”

”Beans haven’t you heard of people making it with yoghurt before?”

”No, is it nice?”

”Do ya trust me?”

”Yeah.”

Jesse climbed down from the island, “Right. Stuff that book, lemme take over.”

What was I thinking?

”Just don’t burn my house down, please.” 

“Burn ya house down? With banana pancakes? That would be a joke beans”

Jesse retrieves the Greek yoghurt out of the fridge. He then started opening and closing different cabinets.

“Where do you keep your pans?” 

“They should be-

“Nevermind! Found ‘em” Jesse held one up, it was tiny. 

I chuckled, “Nice size.”

”Nah you make ‘em small so you can stack ‘em.” 

“Okay chef.” I put the book aside, getting up to help Jess.

”Get a bowl and a thing that squishes the bananas, Rash.” 

“On it.”

Jesse placed the flour and sugar into one bowl. I began crushing the bananas up. 

“Don’t we need to measure stuff?” I asked.

”That’s for weirdos Rash”

”Also, where does the yoghurt come into all of this?” 

“When you’ve finished with the bananas, I’ll put it in and then mix everything together”

”Do you know what you’re doing?”

”Course Rash” 

Then I had an idea, to make things a bit more fun. I opened the yoghurt pot, taking some in my hand.

“Yo, Jess, try some of this..” 

“You better had washed your hands”

I held my hand up to face, he moved in and then

Bam! Right into his face, I rubbed it around too.

”Rashford!” 

I hadn’t realised what I hadn’t cause until he grabbed some in his hand- 

I ran for my life. 

“Come back here you!”

Running straight for my bedroom, I slammed the door behind him, before I got a chance to lock the door, his strength surprised me as he pushed the door back on me, hard. I moved backwards, and Jesse stood in the door, grinning. 

So I chucked a pillow at him, which I didn’t realised had a tv remote on it, which also hit Jesse. He stumbled to the floor. 

“Oh shit Jess!” I moved fast towards him, he was covering his face. 

“I didn’t mean that!” 

He hit me in the face with yoghurt still in his hand.

”Alright I deserved that.” 

“You say I’m dumb..” 

“I don’t mean it Jess, come here”

I lifted him up, he melted into my arms.

”That proper hurt.”

”I wasn’t thinking, sorry Jess.”

He pulled away, “It’s alright, let’s just finish them rank pancakes.” He smirked. 

With Saint looking up at us the entire time, we discovered Jesse was actually very good at flipping pancakes. 

“You’re shit mate”

”I’m trying!” I protested, though I was shit.

”Pass it here I’m gunna do a 360 spin and flip one.”

I folded my arms, “Go on then.” 

Of course, he achieved it, and then continuously look at me with a smug look. 

“Try beating that, beans.”

I did attempt it; the pancake landed on the floor, then in the sink, then on Jesse’s foot, then almost hit Saint in the face.

I sighed in frustration, “Yo I can’t do this.” 

Jesse moved behind me, “I’ll help you beans.”

”Help me flip a pancake ? Is this how bad I am?”

”Basically yeah.”

”Cheers bud.”

He hand placed over mine, strangely, my hand was hotter then the handle. 

“You’ve got to keep your eye on the pancake beans.”

”I’m trying.”

”I think you’re trying too hard.” He giggled.

”Right, 3,2,1..”

The pancake flew up high, I thought it was about to stick to the ceiling, but, as Jesse’ hand moved mine, it landed straight back into the pan.

“Weyyy!” 

I smiled, “Finally!”

”See I told you, don’t try so hard Rash.” He moved back in front of me. 

I smiled at him. 

“Let’s serve these up boys up then” Jesse said, he actually looked hungry, although he said they would be ‘rank’ like a hundred times. 

“Want to watch a movie?”

”Good idea” Jesse gave me a fist bump. 

We relaxed on the sofas and I hestitaly watched Jess take a first bite.

”I’m a genius bro, these are lush”

”Let me try” Jesse held his out, “Move it away from your bite mark Jess.” 

I was surprised how well they tasted, Jesse was a genius. 

“You’re amazing”

Jesse smiled, looking down. 

“At football and pancake-making”

”Just those two things yeah?” Jesse pouted.

”Well I dunno you might be good at other things I dunno..”

”Like what?” Jesse smirked.

”I don’t know uh, uno?”

”Uno?” Jesse laughed, “Thanks beans, straight to the heart that compliment.” 

“What? It’s a good achievement to have..” 

“Being good at uno?” He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, a good one Rash.”

”What do you think I’m good at?” I asked, then took another bite.

”Shagging.”

I almost choked, no intended innuendo there, on my pancake.

Despite me almost choking, he continued, “Football, running, sliding-

“Sliding??”

”Sliding into dm’s” Jesse nodded his head.

“Anything else?” Taking another bite of my pancake. 

”You done anal?” 

I coughed, “No I haven’t.” I laughed, “Is that an achievement?”

”Depends.”

”On what?”

”Who judges you”

”Judges me? Alright, pretty normal thing to do, how would you go about that?”

”Want me to show ya..”

My cheeks glowed, “What do you mean Jess?”

”This.”

-

Lingard leaned in, Marcus didn’t pull away, in fact Marcus leaned in too. Marcus didn’t know where this came from, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. 

Lingard held Rashford’s face, “You sure you want to try this? I mean you don’t have to I-

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Rashford’s hands attached onto Lingard’s chest, moving upwards towards Lingard’s shoulders, which were gripped when their lips melted together. Butterflies formed in Lingard’s stomach as he moved into the kiss, Marcus’ lips seemed to move at a slower pace, it seemed as though he wanted Jesse to be slightly more dominant. Jesse read his signals perfectly and climbed on top of the taller body. 

Marcus opened his mouth slightly, and mumbled, “Ten out of ten.” 

Jesse’s tongue travelled to explore this new region to which he had never been before, Marcus tugged at Jesse’s shirt, craving more.

Jesse couldn’t calculate the event so occuring, he only knew that Marcus tasted sweet, like those rank banana pancakes.

 

 

 

 


	5. Connection. (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just don’t catch feelings, yeah?”
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Part one of two story. I will be updating ‘99 Physicality’ if you were wondering :), I wanted to wait on it a bit and create some more stories before then though.

 

Marcus knew exactly how Jesse liked it. Jesse’s body had already become used to Marcus’, and it was only their third time.

 

It had begun a few weeks ago. Both Marcus and Jesse were quite drunk and Jesse insisted, well his ‘twelve year old girl at a sleepover’ side insisted that they play Truth or Dare, it ended quite messily. They didn’t have sex, although Marcus would like to have it more often, he respected Jesse.

 

The only issue for Marcus was that, even though Jesse had said they couldn’t catch feelings; Marcus attempted to stray away but eventually gave in to his heart. Marcus was concerned that a ‘I love you’ would slip up and that would be the end of his Heaven; and how Jesse would react of course.

Jesse also mentioned that they could still hookup with other people, though Marcus didn’t like that idea, as other people didn’t give that same feeling. This feeling that he had discovered; what Jesse had given to his body, he craved it again and again but would have to resist.

In training sessions Jesse perfectly held it together but Marcus would find himself easily flirting and desiring a quick make-out session in the changing rooms. Marcus had never wanted someone so badly, but he knew deep down that Jesse could not like him, never mind love him. Jesse was strict with this whole ‘friends with benefits’ idea but Marcus found himself sliding; he knew he loved Jesse; he was so special to him. Though, Jesse would never feel the same, and he knew it.

 

Or so Marcus thought.

 

Jesse found that he had fell at the knees of irony. He had told Marcus to not catch feelings yet he couldn’t get him off his mind. Jesse kept everything enclosed very well he thought; it wasn’t obvious that he had feelings for Marcus, which Jesse hated but was glad about at the same time. It would be impossible for Marcus to feel the same about him.

 

Jesse had also told Marcus that he could still get with other people, which was a huge mistake and regret. He despised the idea of Marcus being with someone, and not just sexually. Jesse felt that Marcus was special to him, and how much Jesse desired to be his. Although, Jesse thought that Marcus was just doing it for sex, there were no feelings there at all.

 

Or so Jesse thought.

 

~~~

 

“Fuck-right-there!” Jesse’s shouts could rip the walls of his home in half, and it was only midday.

 

Marcus deepened his thrusts, knowingexactly where Jesse’s prostate was. Moaning his pleasure as Jesse’s muscles contracted around his hardness.

 

“You feel so fucking good” Marcus breathlessly groaned.

 

Jesse gritted his teeth as Marcus hit his prostate harder; the pain had decreased from what it was initially.

 

“You’re lasting longer than you usually do” Even in these times, Jesse was still able to make a joke. He too was breathless, but was still able to make words of it.

 

Marcus looked up to Jesse, smiling at him. Oh how Jesse loved those chocolate eyes.

 

“Don’t look at me like that..” Jesse felt himself blushing and his voice croaky.

 

Marcus would slow down this thrusts, then begin to pound into Jesse, his reactions were priceless.

 

“Rash!” He yelped, clinging onto his back.

 

Marcus used one hand to pump Jesse’s dick rhythmically. Jesse almost lost it as his nails started to dig into Marcus’ back.

 

“Jesus you’re hard” Rashford breathed as he looked at what effect he had on Jesse.

 

“Rash..”

 

“Yeah?” Marcus ceased his actions.

 

“I want you to cum inside me..”

 

Marcus widened his eyes, “Are you sure?”

 

“We didn’t go for those tests for nothing!”

 

“Alright” Marcus was slightly nervous, but if Jesse insisted.

 

Marcus began to fuck harder and rougher, feeling Jesse contract around him. Jesse whimpered, his face was so precious, but his whimpering turned Marcus on more.

 

“Jess, can ya ride me?” He asked breathlessly.

 

Jesse had never rode someone before, but Marcus had been going for quite a bit and Jesse could tell he was tired.

 

Marcus pulled out and grabbed onto Jesse’s small body, using his last energy to flip him over. Jesse chuckled at that.

 

“You ready Rash?”

 

Rashford nodded, looking at Jesse hesitantly.

 

Jesse lowered himself onto Marcus, then began to move upwards and downwards. What Jesse didn’t realise what it hit at a completely different angle, which heighten all of his nerves, he felt amazing. It made his back arch, his dick hitting Marcus’ washboard abs.

 

“Fuck!” Marcus shouted, “I’m near Jess”

 

“So am I..” Jesse panted as he quickened his movements, feeling his high near him. 

 

The smacking noise made Marcus moan loudly, he grabbed Jesse’ dick and rubbed the tip which was dripping pre-cum all over his body.

 

Jesse’s back suddenly arched, his torso meeting with Marcus’, and came long and hard. Marcus, still being connected, filled up Jesse, there was so much it leaked.

 

“Fuck..” Jesse sighed, removing his connection with Marcus, lying next to him.

 

“That was a good workout..” Marcus chuckled, grabbing a towel and wiping their chests clean.

 

Jesse then clung onto Rashford, kissing him passionately.

 

“You’re too good.” Jesse smiled, he was so cute, Marcus thought.

 

Marcus pulled the duvet up, Jesse snuggled into him. He was at peace.

 

“It’s only one in the afternoon..” Marcus chuckled, “I’m already ready for bed.”

 

“I’m going to Trafford centre later on..”

 

Marcus’ heart saddened at the thought of them separating. He had no idea that Jesse’s did too.

 

“How come?”

 

“Need some new trainers..”

 

“Your rubbish taste..”

 

Jesse pushed him playfully, “Shut up beans, at least I’m not a copycat..”

 

“I’m the copycat? You always copy me!”

 

“Lies lies lies..”

 

Marcus suddenly got a burst of energy and climbed on top of Jesse.

 

“Let’s chat about that 99 physicality..”

 

“Don’t have none right now mate..”

 

Marcus smiled, shifting towards Jesse’s neck, laying sweet kisses.

 

Jesse’s breath shuddered, “Woah, beans..”

 

Marcus continued and felt Jesse pressed onto him.

 

“That’s not tired.”

 

“No shit Sherlock”

 

Marcus smirked shyly, “What do you wanna do?”

 

“Can we go out somewhere?”

 

“Do you want me to take you out somewhere?”

 

Jesse smiled, “Yes I do beans”

 

“Well you can’t go to a five star restaurant naked Jess, better get ya kit on.” Marcus chuckled, climbing out of bed.

 

“Says you!”

 

“At least I’m not rock hard and leaking pre cum everywhere.”

 

“Ohhh, fuck you Rashford.”

 

“With pleasure.” Marcus smiled, Jesse threw a pillow at him.

 

Jesse went for a shower to freshen up; annoyingly Marcus didn’t join him, he went into the downstairs bathroom. It must’ve been long though, as when Jesse was brushing his teeth, the bathroom door opened slightly. Which revealed the head of Marcus.

 

“Do you mind not staring?”

 

“I’m not ‘staring’. I’m admiring your bathroom, can I not do that?”

 

“Ever heard of privacy?”

 

“Hmm..” Marcus pondered, “Nope.”

 

“Ever heard of personal space?”

 

“Urmmm..” Marcus pondered, “Nope.”

 

“Ever heard of fucking off?”

 

“I know how to fuck, you know all about that.”

 

Jesse’s cheeks reddened slightly, “I didn’t ask that.”

 

“I didn’t answer the question you were asking.”

 

“What? You make no sense bro..”

 

“Am I annoying you bud?”

 

“Yes..”

 

“Well hurry up then, you’ve been getting ready for at least an hour, I wanna leave by five, it’s a long drive away..” Marcus said, but didn’t close the door.

 

Oh how he pushed Jesse’s buttons.

 

 


	6. Cheer me up, buttercup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchester United vs. Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be shorter than my other short stories but my AS level exams are coming up so it’s just been hard working and structured revision classes.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy though ! :)

 

The mood in the changing room was, to put it in one way, displeasing. Rashford’s last minute goal, even though it put the score forward wasn’t enough to send them through to the FACup semi finals.

 

“We tried..” Shaw sighed, he looked pissed.

 

“You tried more like, I just wasn’t in it today” Jesse shook his head.

 

“To be honest Jess, I think Shaw was the only one in it today.” Said Smalling as he reached for Jesse’s shoulder.

 

“We wouldn’t be a team if we won every time. You would never progress if no mistakes were made. This is all part of learning.” Pogba said, in an attempt to reassure; most of the squad nodded their heads. Rashford, however, seemed to be the opposite. Jesse frowned as Rashford kept his head in his hands.

 

“At least we got one in hey Rash?” Martial spoke, but Rashford didn’t raise his head. Martial made eye contact with Jesse as he pulled a look of embarrassment.

 

Jesse approached Marcus, sitting next to him.

 

“Rash, you wanna talk?” He spoke softly.

 

His only response was a slight nod.

 

Lingard made his way into the shower room, Marcus followed him like a sad puppy.

 

“Rash..”

 

Lingard met his eyes with a pair that were blood red and watery. Marcus approached Jesse weakly, his head suddenly to be melting into Jesse’s shoulder.

 

“Jesse-I-I-I...feel like I just let everyone down” Marcus’ voice cracked, and so did Jesse’s heart.

 

“Don’t say things like that, you did everyone proud, especially to score that last minute goal aye?” Jesse spoke into Marcus’ ear.

 

“I felt like a was a burn out today, and with the Arsenal match- what’s happened to me?”

 

Marcus cried, and cried, and cried and Jesse held him.

 

“Nothing’s happened to you beans, you have your ups and downs, we all do. You just ‘ave to keep on going! But don’t ever put yourself down like dat, it’s hurts me.”

 

“I’m sorry..” Marcus said sniffling, “I’m in need of a cuddle..”

 

Jesse’s cheeks flushed, “Well you can always count on me beans”

 

“I know that.” Marcus pulled away, shyly grinning.

 

“The cheeky Rash is back, I like dat. Wash your face though, you look rough”

 

“Oh, cheers bud.”

 

“I can’t see those eyes the reds in the way”

 

“It’s better when my eyes are watery I don’t ‘ave to look at you” Marcus chuckled.

 

“You would ‘ave a fit if you couldn’t see me on the regular Rash don’t lie”

 

“You get all whiney when ya haven’t seen me for a day what you chatting Jess?” Marcus neared Lingard, he was much taller so this played an advantage.

 

“You gunna do something bout it?” Marcus’ face got closer and closer as he eyed Jesse up; he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

 

“Do you want me to do something aye Jess?”

 

“Dunno how ‘bout you think what you want?”

 

“I don’t think I need to” Marcus smirked, his hand reaches-

 

“Alright lads?”

 

Shaw’s voice broke the two from...whatever that was..

 

“Yeah yeah just cheering Rash up.”

 

Shaw’s arm wrapped around Rashford, well attempted, as he was quite short..

 

“Don’t ever doubt yourself man! You’re brilliant!”

 

Rashford blushes slightly, “Cheers Luke, but you really had it going tonight..”

 

“Thanks man, I’m heading off though so I’ll see you both in training yeah?”

 

Jesse smiled, he felt, a relief?

 

“See you in a bit man” Jesse did his ‘lad hug’ and Rashford wanted to laugh.

 

‘Why’s this kid tryna act straight?’ Marcus thought.

 

“Take care Shaw” Marcus nodded at him as he walked out, soon enough a tension began to simmer from the surface.

 

Their eyes met again. Rashford burst out in laughter. Jesse’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“What are you laughing ‘bout now?”

 

“You’re just funny”

 

“Cheers beans”

 

“Nah the way you act is just funny cause you think you’re cool..” Marcus chuckled.

 

“Excuseeee me. I am the coolest person you know beans, you know dat.”

 

“Do I now?”

 

“I’ll show ya what ‘cool’ is.”

 

Jesse sprung on Rashford, scrambling towards a shower block.

 

“What are ya doing?”

 

Rashford was unsure of what was happening but allowed Jesse to move him into this shower block.

 

Jesse moved off him, slamming a hand on the button, Marcus’ eyes widened.

 

“Nah Jess!”

 

The next thing he knew he was standing under freezing cold water. It was too late to step out, his kit was soaked through and all he could hear was Jesse’s witch-like cackle.

 

“Wahey! sucks to be you buddy”

 

“And you.” Marcus grabbed Jesse’s top aggressively, pulling him under with him.

 

Jesse screamed, but Marcus grabbed onto him tightly.

 

“Fuck- shit I can’t feel my dick!” Jesse yelped; although he was being slightly overdramatic, the water was certainly not as cold as it was initially.

 

“I can though..” Marcus moved briskly, Jesse’s body met the wall, he looked up at Rashford.

 

“Do you want to ?”

 

Marcus nodded confidently, “Who wouldn’t want to? But I know you want me to.”

 

“Don’t take them words out my mouth beans” Jesse smiled.

 

“Just did.”

 

Jesse felt a cold shiver, however,the water’s temperature contrasted.

 

Jesse moved his arms around Rashford’s neck. Rashford’s hands met Jesse’s waist.

 

“You ever-

 

“Shush.” Marcus placed a finger over Jesse’s plump lips that solely gave Rashford a throbbing dick.

 

Jesse felt himself redden and stiffen up as Marcus’ confidence, this dominance shadowed over him.

 

“Just let me do the work..” Marcus’ words shocked Lingard’s nerves.

 

“I’m just...nervous” Said Jesse softly.

 

“I know, but don’t worry about it Jess” Marcus’ fingers hooked onto Jesse’s perfect jawline. Marcus’ lips seemed to move slowly towards Lingard; maybe because Lingard was so in need of this feeling.

 

Jesse felt like Disneyland; the amount of firework-like sensations setting off inside him.

 

Marcus’ lips felt comforting but on the contrast electrifying; Jesse fell in love with this refreshing feeling.

 

“Rash, woah..” Jesse mumbled through the connection.

 

Rashford’s lips formed a smile, but his tongue slithered through a slight gap; entering a new environment; which tasted delightful. Jesse’s tongue ravelled with his, tasting one other. Rashford’s hand suddenly slammed onto the wall; he needed more support as Jesse seemed to be taking his breath away (literally).

 

Jesse made sounds of pleasure which was music to Rashford’s ear, and his dick as it pressed into Jesse’s. This feeling engulfed Rashford; his other hand grabbed onto Jesse’ arse.

 

“Fuck beans..” Jesse sighed blissfully.

 

“You wanna fuck beans?” Rashford teased, “I will fuck you if you want..”

 

“Touch my dick first..”

 

“Like this Jess?” Rashford slid his fingers, ever so slightly, over Jesse’s obvious hardness.

 

Jesse’s head tilted back, “Exactly like that.”

 

Marcus kissed Jesse passionately; he was clearly enjoying this. Their passion for one another aligned beautifully, as did their lips.

 

“Rash..”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Trust me on this, I adore you.”

 

Marcus’ heart warmed.

 

“Trust me, I adore you.”

 

“Wanna head home then beans?” Jesse wiggled his eyebrows, “We got some business to intend to.”

 

Marcus nodded.

 

A nod was all that Jesse needed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. 99 Physicality. (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, I have returned. 
> 
> I have my AS levels in a month so I have been concentrating hard on my school work. Hope you enjoy this lil snippet of writing sort of based on Jane Eyre, if you know you know ;)

 

Marcus had tried, and tried, and tried. Jesse was so oblivious. To anything. Marcus has considered sending him into space; even with the lack of oxygen Jesse probably wouldn’t notice! Even with such an extreme as that!

 

After all of these attempts to, well at this point a hug would be good enough for Marcus. However, each time he had tried, and failed, it made him hungry for more; more than just a hug, a kiss, a touch.

 

He wanted a fuck, but that was like asking fire to become water; it just wasn’t going to happen.

 

So, Marcus had decided to invite Jesse around. In attempt to, well, do anything at this point. Marcus had even go to the lengths of purchasing a new hot tub hoping Jesse might want to, try it out ;)

 

Saint, Marcus’ dog, always went mad when Jesse was present, a simple rev from Jesse’s car flung him up, and I’m not talking about the dog. Although Saint began howling.

 

“Quite man!” Marcus knelt down, stroking him, “It’s like you love- fancy him!” Marcus shook his head, forgetting that he ever said that but Saint turned his head slightly. It’s like he understood what he said, and it was embarrassing, even if it was only a dog.

 

Marcus heard the door go and sprinted, but then slowed his pace down as Jesse would probably hear his enthusiasm.

 

“Y’right bud?”

 

Jesse looked at him, puzzled, “You never say dat.”

 

“What d’yuh mean I never say that?” Jesse walked in and kicked his really expensive trainers off that should not be kicked off, in Marcus’ opinion.

 

“Dunno.” Jesse chuckled, Marcus furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“You’re strange.”

 

“You’re stranger.” Jesse strolled around the house, Marcus followed closely.

 

“I am not.”

 

“Yes you are beans, don’t lie.” Jesse eyes widened, “Is that a new hot tub?”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“You need to stop spending beans, you’re as bad as me”

 

“You never use half the stuff you buy though!”

 

“Oh so we’re gonna use the hot tub then?”

 

“If ya want.”

 

“Does it have netflix?”

 

Marcus chuckled, “It has a tv yeah..”

 

“Bubble and chill.”

 

“What?” Marcus leant on the kitchen island, laughing.

 

“Do you not like my creativity?”

 

“How’s that creativity?”

 

“New words put together, innit”

 

“You’re so daft, innit.” Jesse gave Marcus a dirty look, then began to climb on the kitchen island.

 

“Jess!”

 

“What? I ain’t doing nothing harmful.”

 

“It’s marble..”

 

“Marble this marble that. You’re such a house wife Rashford..”

 

Marcus’ cheeks reddened, “Nah I just things to look nice.”

 

Jesse sat down on the island, placing himself in front of Marcus.

 

“Do you now?”

 

“Yeah”

 

An unknown tension was simmering.

 

“Where’s Saint?” Jesse cut it off, again.

 

“Upstairs I think.”

 

“He won’t get mad at me then.”

 

“Why would he get mad at you? He loves ya.”

 

“He may get mad though.” Jesse pulled an unfamiliar face.

 

“How come?”

 

“When I take advantage of his owner.”

 

Marcus’ heart plunged.

 

“Jess-“

 

“On the pitch.” Jesse playfully shoved him.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Beans?”

 

“Don’t talk to me!”

 

“Woah alright! I was just trying to see what’s wrong with you, you’re acting different.”

 

“Jess, I’m just feeling a bit down.”

 

“Oh I guess this isn’t the right time then.”

 

“The right time for what?”

 

“Marcus, I’m leaving Manchester United.”

 

There was a blow, but Marcus did not let it take a hold of him.

 

“You’re moving on, Jess?”

 

“I think I have to. I’m so sorry beans, but I need a change.”

 

“What’s made you think this?”

 

“I think I want to start a family Marcus.”

 

“So you want to get married?”

 

“Exactly beans, you’ve hit the nail straight on the head.”

 

“Are you leaving soon?”

 

“Very soon. I feel as though we’ve had such a great time together Marcus, and when I get married I want you to know that you were the one who reminded me that acting like a kid is alright. To enjoy things in life and, I ain’t good at this type of stuff but you really did impact my life like that Rashford. Don’t forget that.”

 

“I won’t Jess, ever.” Marcus wanted to stop there, but his voice was not quite under command. “It will be hard without you though, bud. I’ll miss you so much.

 

“I’ll miss you too but I hope to be married within a year, feel like that time has come if you get me.”

 

“I understand. Where are you moving?”

 

“Australia hopefully.”

 

“That’s a long way off Jess!”

 

“It’s a lovely place though.”

 

“But the distance, think about how much ocean there will be between..”

 

“Beans, most of the world is sea mate. Between, what?”

 

“England and Australia and Manchester and-“

 

“What beans?”

 

“From you, Jesse.”

 

Marcus had said this almost involuntarily, and tears gushed out; not crying to be heard, he wasn’t sobbing.

 

“It’s a long way.” Marcus said again.

 

“I’m so sorry Marcus, but I feel as though I need this.”

 

“I don’t want you to leave United, a part of me will go with you.”

 

“Beans, you have to, I need a new start.”

 

“Jesse, the idea of your future bride is killing me.”

 

“What bride? I don’t have a bride!”

 

“Not yet, you will. I just can’t imagine it Jess.”

 

“What can you imagine Marcus?”

 

“I don’t know anymore.”

 

“Come sit next to me.”

 

“I can’t ever sit next to you, my hearts been torn.”

 

“I’m sorry Marcus but I want change!”

 

“Your future stands between this friendship.”

 

“My future?”

 

“Yes you’re bloody future! I can’t Jess...”

 

“But, beans, you are my future”

 

Marcus didn’t answer, “No I ain’t.”

 

“You doubt me?”

 

“You’ve just explained to me how you need change. I ain’t change.”

 

“You don’t trust me?”

 

“I can’t Jess.”

 

“Am I a liar then? You’re being sceptical, but I’m going to show you. I would not- I could not- marry a woman! Marcus- you perfect human being..” Jesse removed himself from the island, Marcus now wondered why he had dressed so smartly.

 

“This is an odd place to say this, it might ruin it but, will you marry me?”

 

“WHAT?!” Marcus shouted, “This- this has come from nowhere I- Jesse- I”

 

“Do ya or not cause I can’t kneel down forever..”

 

“What the FUCK JESS! YES YES YES”

 

“Good cause that would’ve be well awkward..”

 

“Holy shit...” Jesse stood up, presented the ring.

 

Marcus grabbed Jesse’s face and kissed him passionately.

 

“It’s beautiful..”

 

“Good cause it cost me a shit ton of money..”

 

Marcus chuckled, “Jesus I think I’m going to faint.”

 

“You’re alright beans. You’re mine now.”

 

“Jess-wow!”

 

“Shall we ‘bubble and chill’ then?”

 

Marcus could not interpret what had occurred.

 

But of course, this was only a dream.

 

~

 

Marcus opened the door, “Hey bud.”

 

“It’s nice to see ya, beans.” Jesse smirked. As he knew what the night would bring.

Because Jesse has that 99 physicality, innit ;)

 

 

 


	8. You Got Me in my Feelings. (Part One.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Jesse are on holiday in Dubai. Jesse comes to a conclusion that it’s the best time to admit his feelings, at 3 am.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summer was going well, especially seeing as though Jesse had solely spent it with Marcus.

 

Their holiday in Dubai was also going well; until Marcus decided to invite some of the English squad out to join them. Jesse was, well, extremely ‘salty’.

 

“Who have ya invited?” Jesse lay on his bed, facing away from Marcus.

 

“Just the boys.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Well, y’know, Dele, Eric, Stones, Walker..”

 

“When are they coming?”

 

“Oh, in a few days..”

 

Jesse’s eyes lightened; he turned over.

 

Marcus making eye contact with him, spoke sarcastically, “Oh hey Jess, nice to see you.”

 

“I’m sorry but, I thought this was just gunna be-

 

“What? Just me and you?” Marcus chuckled, smiling his perfect smile. Oh how Jesse admired it.

 

“That’s what I thought yeah”

 

“It has been for like ,a week.”

 

Jesse pouted like a child.

 

Marcus crosses his arms, “Don’t look at me like that. I’ll take you to Bora Bora I promise.”

 

Jesse’s face lit up, “Just you and me beans?”

 

“Yes, just you and me” Marcus chuckled, he thought his friend was so funny at times without realising. “Now, I’m gunna go to sleep now, don’t be glaring that phone screen at me.”

 

“Why would I do dat?”

 

“As a laugh, I know ya well enough Jess”

 

“Aight, I’m going in the hot tub.”

 

“Okay? bit random that.”

 

Jesse sighed, but he knew he couldn’t try to persuade Marcus to join him, that would look a bit strange. After all, Marcus just takes it as banter, and clearly can’t tell what flirting is.

 

“Night then, beans”

 

“Night Jess”

 

Jesse made his way out to the hot tub. The balcony gave an amazing view don’t get me wrong, but Jesse thought Marcus would look so much better.

 

He relaxed his body back, placing his head against the rest, which was surprisingly comfortable. After a while of aimlessly scrolling through Instagram, he thought that throwing his phone off the balcony would be more entertaining. Jesse looked out to the horizon; the night life of Dubai; the streetlights, the pitch black deserts ahead, and how rich everything looked.

 

And so he thought greatly of many things; his football career and how much he had achieved, how he had come so far, the places he had been and the parts of the world that he had seen.

 

However, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate his mind onto other things; his heart seemed to bother him; as it seemed to have a mind of its own; which thought only of Marcus.

 

Jesse began to think about their relationship; how he had met him, how close they had become, but most importantly;

 

how fucking fit he was.

 

Jesse thought of emerging himself in the water for how badly he thought of him; he couldn’t possibly have a crush on his best friend, this wasn’t one of those cliché films, even so, Marcus couldn’t like him back. Jesse was too strange, he thought, he was too annoying and childish for someone as great as Marcus.

 

Even so, how can someone like Jesse be capable of love? He was far too immature for that.

 

This was too much for Jesse, it was almost 3 a.m. What was he doing ? Feeling tears begin to form. Why was he such a pussy?

 

He’s Jesse Lingard. He’s got 99 physicality innit.

 

The truth was that underneath this persona he had built, Jesse was hiding a huge secret, in which no one could ever know.

 

“For fuck sake man” Jesse kicked the hot tub hard. For a moment he thought he’d bust one of the jets at first, but he hadn’t. How would he explain that to Marcus?

 

“Everything alright bud?”

 

Jesse leaped up, water splashing everywhere.

 

“Jesus Rash!!” He shouted, then realised it was almost 3 am, so he covered his mouth immediately, which did nothing anyway as he had already spoken.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare ya, are you coming in?”

 

Jesse thought he heard something else, it scared him. “Am I what?”

 

“Coming in?” Rashford pointed inside.

 

“Let me just recover from my near heart attack mate”

 

“I’m sorry bud, I thought you heard me”

 

“I thought you was asleep”

 

“Nah, Jess, I was worried about ya”

 

“Worried?”

 

“Yes? Come on get out of there..”

 

“Rash, I-

 

Jesse had no idea where the waterfall had come from, but next thing he knew his eyes were streaming.

 

“Woah buddy!”Rashford approached Jesse, wrapping his arms around him, lifting him up and out of the hot tub. He was soaking and his skin showed that he’d been there for a while.

 

“I can’t do this anymore” Jesse whined, gasping for breaths now and again.

 

“Yes you can Jess, come on inside”

 

Jesse shook his head.

 

“Why not Jess?”

 

“I can’t”

 

“Yes you can”

 

“No, not doing it.”

 

“Fine. I’ll do it for ya”

 

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Marcus suddenly lifted Jesse up over his shoulder and carried him inside; Jesse continuously kicking Marcus’ abdomen like a five year old as he protested.

 

Marcus placed him on his bed.

 

“Rash,” Jesse sniffed, “I’m getting your bed soaked.”

 

“Don’t matter.” Rashford fetched a towel and a change of clothes; although Jesse was confused, did he know?

 

“C’mere bud.”

 

“Why are you acting like this?” 

 

“It’s not like I’m gunna leave you there soaked is it, you’re clearly in a bad way, but you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t wanna.” Marcus shook out a towel and wrapped it around Jesse’s broad shoulders, comforting him.

 

“It’s nothing beans”

 

“You know I don’t like seeing you like this though?”

 

“I-I just feel pressure sometimes”

 

“You don’t need to Jess, just take a step back” 

 

“I feel like I’m not myself..”

 

Marcus’ face saddened, and so did his heart, “How come?”

 

“Rash, I know this is completely out of the blue but..”

 

Rashford listen attentively.

 

“What is it bud?”

 

Jesse scratched his neck, looking anywhere but into the chocolate eyes, “I...I..”

 

Marcus looked at him still, he suddenly felt more nervous than Jesse was.

 

“I’m tired.”

 

Marcus chuckled, “What?”

 

“That’s it.” Jesse shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Don’t believe ya.”

 

“Well,” Jesse stood up, “Ya should ya know”

 

Marcus didn’t say anything; he didn’t need to; Jesse would eventually admit it, but instead he disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Marcus didn’t think he could be as confused as he was. It was an awkward situation because Jesse was acting so secretive, and especially since he was literally in tears kicking Marcus in the back a few minutes ago.

 

Marcus, again, climbed into bed. He didn’t want anything to do with Jesse if he was acting like this.

 

The next thing he knew Jesse came out of the bathroom and just stood there.

 

Marcus turned away so he wouldn’t face him.

 

“So you’re ignoring me now yeah?”

 

Marcus felt his blood boiling, why the hell was Jesse acting like this?

 

“Nope”

 

“Stop lying Marcus”

 

Remaining calm was now out of the question, he sat up.

 

“Me, lying?” Marcus shook his head, climbing out of bed. “You’re the one who’s lying!”

 

“Am I now yeah?”

 

“Just tell me what’s going on Jess.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

 

“You’re banging my head y’know.”

 

“Don’t care.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Marcus folded his arms. He thought jumping off the balcony would be more interesting than this.

 

“Don’t you wanna know?”

 

“Tell it to the wall Jess, it’ll listen.” Marcus huffed, but instantly regretted what he said.

 

“Is that how you feel about me?” Jesse’s eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

 

“I’m confused.”

 

“You have no idea what being confused is like.”

 

“Jess-

 

“Marcus?” Jesse sighed, looking weak, Marcus moved quickly towards him, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“I’ve got you bud.”

 

“I’m gay.”

 

Marcus pulled back, looking into his eyes, “That’s alright bud. You’re alright.”

 

“Clearly I ain’t alright! I’m a fucking mess.”

 

“Well sorry bud but it is almost 3 a.m in the morning and you’ve just came out to me I’m not going to say things that make sense am I?”

 

“Are you that surprised?”

 

“Umm,” Rashford scratched his neck, “Not really.”

 

“Did I make things obvious?”

 

“Uhh..”

 

“Be truthful beans..”

 

“Kinda..”

 

“How did I?”

 

“Well, you’re always looking at my abs and that.”

 

Even in the moonlight, Rashford knew Jesse had turned England red.

 

“How does that make me gay?”

 

“Did you really just ask that question? God you are daft.”

 

“What else?”

 

“You always look at me.”

 

Jesse chuckled, “And that makes me gay does it?”

 

“Nah but, it made me wonder if ya fancied me..”

 

“I think we should go to bed..” Jesse ignored Marcus’ comment, which made things a lot more obvious.

 

“You so fancy me.”

 

“Nah..”

 

“Yeah you do, I can tell.”

 

“No I don’t.”

 

“You soooooo fancy me..”

 

“When have I admitted that Rashford?”

 

“Trust me, you didn’t have to admit a thing..” Marcus chuckled, and couldn’t wait to continue this in the morning..

 

“Shut up beans..”

 

Unbeknown to Jesse, Marcus had only booked this holiday for one purpose, which he was yet to find out..

 

 

 

 


	9. You Got Me in my Feelings. (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend persuaded me to publish this chapter! I couldn’t wait to be honest! Big things are coming😉

Sun rays slipped through the slit between the curtains; sinking into the skin on Marcus’ back, the gradual warming of his skin awoke him. He felt relaxed, he could stay like this for a while..

 

That was until a pillow hit him in the face.

 

“Jesus!” Marcus yelped, flying upwards.

 

“Jesus? I ain’t Jesus!”

 

Marcus shook his head, “Far from it bud..”

 

“You need to wake up..” Jesse knelt on the end of Marcus’ bed, annoyingly.

 

“Did I though?”

 

“Yeah! Got places to go,things to see”

 

“You got places to go?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You just said that..”

 

“Said what?”

 

“We’re going where?”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh my god you’re thick!”

 

“Innit” Jesse smirked.

 

“No not like that!” Marcus’ eyes travelled elsewhere.

 

“I am though..”

 

“You wish..” Marcus took a look again.

 

“Why you staring at my arse through the mirror then?”

 

“I ain’t doing that”

 

“Caught you red handed..” Jesse moved towards Rashford; Rashford’s breath hitched as Jesse placed himself onto his lap.

 

“What ya doing?”

 

“Using you as furniture”

 

“Cheers bud”

 

“It’s alright, what time is it?” Jesse moved to reach his for his phone. All the while Marcus’ eyes seemed to be glued to him. The slight shuffle also caused friction between Jesse’s arse and Marcus’ crotch.

 

Jesse then reached for his water; shuffling again. Marcus knew what he was doing, but didn’t want to stop him, so he said nothing.

 

“Where are you taking me today then?”

 

“I thought we could go to the beach, y’know because we hadn’t been the whole time we’ve been here”

 

“That’s only because we were in the desert most of the time!”

 

It was nine in the morning and the two were already arguing.

 

“I did ask you beans”

 

“No you didn’t”

 

“I did”

 

“You never! I would’ve taken ya if ya ask me!”

 

Marcus’ hands seemed to have a mind of their own as suddenly Marcus realised they were rubbing Jesse’s thighs. Marcus looked up at Jesse.

 

“Did I ask for that too?”

 

“Nah”

 

Marcus’ hands were about to move away, Jesse stopped them.

 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want it” Jesse neared Marcus, his lips tracing Marcus’ collarbones. Marcus hummed. This prompted Jesse to continue; he started to nibble lightly at the soft spot on his neck, using his tongue to soothe the pain.

 

“Fuck, Jess” Marcus’ eyes fluttered, opening and closing, he was enjoying this.

 

Jesse said nothing; only acted with his plump lips and soft tongue. His tongue trailed along Marcus’ collarbones, the movement was so light, slow and soft it made Marcus go crazy; in which he had become addicted to in only a matter of minutes. Marcus’ hand started to grip Jesse’s thighs as Jesse began to suck; leaving slight marks on him. Jesse made his way along Marcus’ jawline.

 

‘Finally kissing, finally.’ Marcus thought, letting out a slight groan.

 

Jesse moved towards Marcus’ ear, speaking softly, “You like that hmm?”

 

Marcus nodded. Jesse continued this magic down the other side of Rashford’s neck. His voice was soft but cause intense feelings of pleasure for Marcus; he hadn’t ever felt like this.

 

‘Where have you been all this time?’ Marcus thought.

 

Jesse paused; moving back to face Rashford; a hand had met with Marcus’ rather hard dick.

 

“Woah beans, you’re so hard”

 

“Why d’ya think?” Marcus grabbed Jesse’s arse.

 

“But, got places to go, things to see”

 

Marcus sighed, “You can’t do dat”

 

“Watch me..” Jesse climbed off Rashford.

 

“You have to at least sort me out”

 

“Later” Jesse chuckled, “You should get some clothes on though, you can’t go to the beach in ya boxers.”

 

Marcus threw a pillow at Jesse; he deserved it.

— 

“The weather is great for today”

 

“Jess, we’re in Dubai; the WEATHAR is always great..” Marcus chuckled; he liked teasing Jesse. Jesse shot him a glare, playfully pushing him into the elevator.

 

“A bit hot in here, innit?” Jesse tugged at his top, pulling it upwards to show off his washboard abs.

 

“Don’t do dat.” Marcus raised his eyebrows.

 

“Do what?” Jesse continued.

 

Marcus grabbed a hold of Jesse’s hand; he was rather close to him now.

 

“You know what”

 

Jesse smirked at him, “You’re in my personal bubble”

 

“What ya gunna do about it?” Marcus moved his head closer; the two broke open as the elevator doors opened.

Jesse looked at Marcus; biting his lip slightly in which increased Marcus’ heart rate significantly. However, Marcus couldn’t do anything about it now, and that annoyed him, as he would have to wait until when they got back before he could... well, in Marcus’ mind; what he’s been wanting to do for a while..

 


	10. Connection (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m ill as frick so I just wrote this short one shot, been working on other works too whilst I’ve been consumed by this terrible cold! In May! Like what! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Today was one of those days. The weather had been terrible all day; high winds and heavy rain. Marcus had spent the night; and was, to Jesse’s delight, going to spend another.

 

They hadn’t done much all day; aside from Marcus making Jesse breakfast in bed and the two arguing over a game of fifa, in which many rematches followed.

 

Eventually Jesse would just straddle Marcus to shut him up; it worked perfectly.

 

“Jess, what ya doing?” Asked Marcus, smiling.

 

“C’mon Rash, you ain’t stupid..”

 

“Jess,” Marcus’ hands found themselves on Jesse’s arse, “I’m too tired for dat”

 

Jesse then had a thought.

 

“I could ride ya..”

 

“I’m able to last much longer though, you’d get tired.”

 

Jesse then had a thought, and Marcus could tell.

 

“What is it Jess?”

 

“I could fuck you..”

 

Marcus’ eyes widened.

 

“I think I’d be aight”

 

Marcus continued to stare.

 

“We could at least ‘ave a go..” Jesse said.

 

“I’m just shocked you even said that”

 

Jesse smirked, “Do you think you can handle it?”

 

Marcus chuckled, “Is that even a question?”

 

“Holy shit!” Marcus’ abs tightened and Jesse continued to thrust, quite harshly. This was the most intense ab workout he’d had, well, ever. Jesse was smaller than Rashford, not to say he wasn’t good at fucking though; as Marcus found out.

 

Jesse was sweating, his dick pounding into Marcus, he was lasting so much longer than he expected. Seeing as though this was Marcus’ first time of being fucked; Jesse wanted to make it memorable.

 

“Christ Jess! Right there!” Marcus’ shouts danced on the walls; his back arching. Marcus could feel Jesse’s pulse beating through his skin as Jesse rested his head on Marcus’ shoulder every now and then.

 

“I’m so close..” Marcus said breathlessly, his nails digging into Jesse’s back.

 

“So am I Rash” Jesse kissed Rashford passionately. Jesse filled Rashford up, it wasn’t long before Jesse’s chest was covered, and so too his brand new sofa.

 

“Sorry..” Rashford chuckled.

 

“Don’t matter, why d’ya think I bought a leather one?”

 

“Shall we go to bed?” Rashford said, cuddling Jesse.

 

“Yeah,I’m fucking knackered beans..”

 

Jesse attempted to clean up, however, as Rashford was pouring some drinks, then was a loud crash. He raced into the lounge.

 

“Jess! You okay bud?”

 

Jesse, in his white gown, was on the floor.

 

“What happened?” Rashford approached him.

 

Jesse covered his mouth with his hands, laughing.

 

“What?” Rashford asked.

 

“Beans I-

 

“You what?”

 

“I slipped, on your cum” Jesse burst out laughing, falling backwards as he held his stomach, then he hit his head on the coffee table...

 

“Shit Jess! Careful!”

 

Rashford picked Jesse up, holding him in his arms.

 

“Rash, I can’t get over dat, I’ll hold that against you forever.”

 

“Cheers bud”

 

Jesse burst into laughter, again. They went to bed peacefully, Jesse eventually calming down, he was sound asleep in Rashford’s arms. That was until he heard a door open.

 

“Hmm?” Jesse, half asleep, half awake, noticed the en suite light was on.

 

“Rash?” He got out of bed, clumsily making his way to the bathroom. Rashford was sat on the toilet..

 

“Bro at least close the door..” Jesse whined.

 

“It’s not that Jess!”

 

“What is it then? Meditating are ya?”

 

“No..”

 

“What are ya doing beans? I wanna cuddle!”

 

“I’m having some issues”

 

“What d’ya mean ya having issues? I’m having separation issues beans” Jesse pouted, Marcus shook his head.

 

“You might have to wait a while”

 

“What?”

 

“You really don’t know do you?”

 

“Nah?”

 

“My arse is leaking for fuck sake!”

 

Jesse widened his eyes. Marcus waited and waited and then

 

“BAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA” Jesse burst into fits of laughter.

 

Jesse got his phone out, holding it to his ear, “Yo, Yeah is this the plumbing service? We got a bit of a.. leakage!” Jesse sounded like a dying bird as laughed. Marcus sat in a grump.

 

“It ain’t funny y’know”

 

“Trust me beans, it’s the funniest thing ever”

 

“Get out of here”

 

Jesse leant against the doorway, “I ain’t leaving you”

 

Marcus huffed.

 

“I care y’know Rash, you ain’t bleeding are you?”

 

“No..”

 

“Good.”

 

Marcus rolled his eyes, “This is proper embarrassing, never getting fucked again.”

 

“That’s a lie”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because I said that when I first got it”

 

Marcus blushed, “Yeah Yeah..”

 

“It’s a good thing we’ve got Marcus, don’t ever think I don’t care about you..”

 

“Such a sentimental moment as I’m sat in the toilet with your cum coming out of me”

 

“Innit.” Jesse grinned.

 

It didn’t take long before Marcus was done, Jesse cuddled into him.

 

“You are a divvy sometimes, but I wouldn’t change that.” Marcus said, stroking his hair.

 

“I wouldn’t change this for the world beans..”

 

Marcus’ heart felt at that, “Jess?”

 

“Yeah?” Jesse lifted his head.

 

“Can I tell ya something?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Y’know how we said that this would be like a thing and just sex and that..”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’ve been thinking and,” Jesse’s heart stopped, he thought of the worst thing that could come out of that mouth.

 

“What have you been thinking?”

 

“I want more”

 

Jesse’s eyes widened, “More?”

 

“Jesse, I wanna take you places and that, spoil ya..”

 

Jesse listened attentively.

 

“I wanna make you mine, Jess.”

 

Jesse almost had a massive freak out and so wanted to jump all over the bed and the walls and go to space and back and ride a unicorn (and possibly Marcus, again) and express this happiness and joy he had- Jesse thought of condensing this intense emotion, and so all he said was-

 

“I love you, beans, I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back, back again..

Marcus was happy he had been called up for England; and so too had Jesse. He was glad to have his best friend by his side, so they could experience this journey together. It was nine o'clock in the evening, the sun beginning to set, Marcus enjoyed the lighter evenings; as it meant summer was nearing, and summer meant going on holiday; with Jesse. Saint had made himself comfortable in Marcus's bed, in which normally wouldn't happen. Marcus thought it brought up bad habits, but also because Jesse was scared of Saint; although he would never admit it. Marcus couldn't see why, Saint seemed to have a crush on Jesse in which Marcus would constantly tease him about. 

 

Marcus wanted an early night, as training was nearing and the last thing Marcus wanted to be was tired and groggy. However, it was one of those nights, Marcus' body just wouldn't switch off. He reckoned this was all because of the excitement gathering from being called up for England. He thought of how good training would be, how he would get to see everyone again. To Marcus' relief; he eventually drifted off, his mind running out of things to think about. His dreams, however, were charged with thoughts and inspiration. 

 

Marcus found himself running through defenders with blank faces; this slightly agitated him, but he continued to sprint through them, managing to avoid their attempts to take the ball off him. As he neared the goal, the crowd roared, which ignited Marcus' flame, then Jesse appeared to the side of him, Marcus wanted to give Jesse this chance. The pass couldn't have been any more perfect as the ball flew into the top left corner, the goalie's fingers almost catching it. The crowd cheered as Jesse seemed to fly to the corner, shouting at the top of his lungs. Marcus jumped upon him. Jesse hugging Marcus closely. 

 

The scenario flipped as he Marcus was back on his bed, Jesse appearing into his room, sweaty and worn out he neared Marcus. 

 

"Cheers for that assist beans, you deserve this."

 

Marcus jolted up, heart racing, what was that? He noticed he had an erection and was sweating. Marcus shook his head, placing his head in his hands.

 

"Just a dream Rash.." Marcus sighed. What was he supposed to do now? At three in the morning. He was pissed he had awoken, he won't be able to get back to sleep in a state such as this. 

 

Marcus then had a sudden urge to call up Jesse, but he couldn't, not at this time, why would he do that? 

 

He asked himself this; but his finger had beat him to it, he already had pressed ‘call’. It rang for a while, Marcus shook his head, he would be stupid to think Jesse would actually answer-

 

“Beans?” A croaky voice emerged from the silence. 

 

“Jess?”

 

“Nah, it’s the ghost isn’t it?” Even at this ridiculous time, Jesse was still able to make a joke. 

 

“Shut up”

 

“You okay beans?”

 

Marcus sighed, “I can’t sleep” 

 

“I could until you woke me..”

 

“Sorry about that bud, I didn’t mean to”

 

“Is that why ya rang me?”

 

Marcus gulped.

 

“Beans do you actually think I’m mad at ya? Proper daft you are.”

 

Marcus smiled to himself, he was an idiot to think Jesse was actually mad at him.

 

“Can you stay on the phone?”

 

“And do what? Read ya a bedtime story?”

 

“Probably a good idea that” Marcus chuckled. 

 

“I have an idea”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll sing to ya”

 

“I’m good thanks bud” 

 

But Jesse had already started singing, he sounded even worse because his voice was croaky. He sounded like a dying cat.

 

“Jess” Marcus chuckled, but he didn’t stop, in fact he didn’t stop until Marcus went awfully silent on him. 

 

“Beans?” Jesse asked, “You alright?”

 

There was no reply. Although Jesse’s worries soon faded as he heard small snores radiating from his speaker. 

 

Jesse almost burst out laughing; but reckoned that this was not a good idea at all, Marcus would kill him, like actually murder him. However, now Jesse wondered why Rashford couldn't sleep; what was he thinking about? 

 

Jesse realised he had been still on the call whilst his thoughts skipped around him. Shaking his head he hung up and went back to bed. 

 

Rashford woke up to the sound of hailstones colliding against the roof repetitively, he hoped it wouldn't be the same for training tomorrow. Saint had disappeared downstairs, in which his barks suggested. The loud noises forced Rashford out of bed, he frankly couldn't be bothered. The weather was simply a pathetic fallacy of the forward's mood. Marcus conjured up some banana pancakes; which Jesse despised-

 

Why was he thinking of Jesse ? 

 

He fed Saint and went to watch something on Netflix, anything that would switch his mind off. As once the thoughts of Jesse started, they didn't seem to stop. Rashford just thought it was because they were so close, not that he's like strangely obsessed or something, cause he isn't, that would be odd. 

 

Marcus' attention spam could be good when he choose it to be; for his Netflix show? Horrendous. 

 

For the thoughts of Jesse sucking him off? Extremely attentive. 

 

Marcus thought of submerging his face into the banana pancakes he just made; the simple food in which annoying brought him back to Jesse's hatred of them and then-

 

Back to that fucking locker room scene. 

 

Marcus felt like he was going insane, he wasn't in control of his own mind and fuck sake it was only eight in the morning. 

 

"Ahhh!" Marcus yelled in anger, throwing the plate to the wall, smashing it into pieces; he'd regret that later. However, for the time being, it stopped the thoughts. 

 

Marcus sighed, lying back onto his sofa, closing his eyes. He heard Saint nearing, licking his face, the yelling must've alerted him. 

 

"Saint" The forward chuckled, "Stop it"

 

A memory flooded into the forward's mind; of when Saint didn't stop licking Jesse and he got so scared-

 

"FUCK!" Rashford jolted up. Saint stared at him like he was an idiot. He was an idiot, an idiot for Jesse fucking Lingard.

 

"Saint I'm going crazy"

 

Saint looked at him like, well, if he could speak, he would say "No shit Sherlock." 

 

Marcus continued through the day distracting himself by all means; he ironed some shirts that he probably would never wear again, he re-organised the spices in his kitchen, a good three-quarters of them he didn't even know what they were or hadn't even tried them, and wasn't planning on using them, probably ever. Marcus then re-folded his clothes that were already folded, change the colour of his bedroom lights for a bit, then chased Saint with a mop, which Saint eventually got really annoyed and torn it to pieces because he thought it was a toy. 

 

Besides all of these distractions he still thought of Lingard, and concluded that he should probably just see him today because otherwise he might be too clingy tomorrow..

 

It seems as though Jesse hadn't been doing much either; as he round shortly after Marcus texted him. 

 

They relaxed on the sofa, Marcus lay back and Jesse rested his legs over the forward's lap. Marcus' hands found their way to rest on them.

 

"Jess"

 

"Yeah?"

 

Marcus got nervous, he never gets nervous, especially around Lingard. 

 

"Beans come back to Earth yeah?

 

"Sorry," Marcus shuffled awkwardly, "I have to tell ya something" 

 

"Did you meet aliens when you were up there?"

Jesse's jokes seemed to calm Marcus down, "Shut up. I'm tryna be serious"

 

"Go on then be serious." 

 

Marcus turned to Jesse, his lips parted slightly just like in his dream.

 

"I've uhh-had weird dreams"

 

"About..?"

 

"You." Marcus just admitted it.

 

"What d'yuh mean ?"

 

"Just like weird dreams."

 

"Proper weird dreams?"

 

"Proper weird dreams."

 

"Same here." 

 

Marcus' eyebrows furrowed. 

 

"Rash I had a dream that I was like in the locker room..”

 

Rashford felt his pulse beating rapidly through the skin on his neck. 

 

“I went in the showers with ya”

 

Rashford felt himself sweating; surely Jesse can’t be feeling the same?

 

“And suddenly through the shower heads chocolate came flooding through, we ended up drowning in chocolate” Jesse chuckled, “Like how weird is that?”

 

“Very weird bud.” Marcus sighed.

 

“What was your dream about then beans?”

 

“It weren’t as weird as yours.”

 

Jesse looked at him to continue,

 

“It was about training and that”

 

“Oh wow,” Jesse gasped sarcastically, “Mate that’s mental!” 

 

Marcus bowed his head, smiling, “Innit.”

 

Jesse laughed, “Boring you are.”

 

“Am I ?” 

 

“Entertain me beans” Jesse gave an unfamiliar look, this triggered something in Marcus. 

 

Rashford neared the midfielder, Lingard’s legs moving from his lap accordingly. Marcus climbed on top of Jesse, hands resting each side of Jesse’s head. Jesse’s glossy eyes almost entranced Marcus to move closer to those pink, plump lips. 

 

Marcus didn’t say a word, he just acted. 

 

He had never tasted something so sweet, he wanted more but Jesse placed a hand on the forward’s chest. 

 

Marcus pulled back quickly, feeling his embarrassment show through his now red hot cheeks. 

 

“Sorry Jess I misread that”

 

Jesse grinned, “What did ya dream about Rashford?” 

 

“I’ll show ya.” Marcus gained back his confidence as he kissed the midfielder more harshly, kissing someone never felt so good as this. 

 

Marcus’ dominance overshadowed Jesse, but by the sounds of the little kitten moans he was making; he wasn’t mad about it. 

 

“Oh, Rashy” Jesse’s moans escaped through the heated kisses. Marcus felt his erection grow larger; precum smearing the head. 

 

Marcus’ arms were becoming weak, so he held onto Jesse and flip the two over. The sight of Jesse’s smaller body on top of him turned him on even more, which he thought to be impossible at this point. Marcus sat up so the friction between them was felt more intensely. 

 

“What d’yuh wanna do to me, Marcus?” Jesse spoke softly as his lips made contact with the sensitive skin on Marcus’ neck. Marcus growled as Jesse nibbles at it, he could barely make a response to Jesse, especially when Jesse was working his magic like this. Marcus’s fingers found the ends of Jesse’s hoodie. 

 

“I want this off.” Marcus commanded, his tone serious. 

 

“Take it off, then.” A cocky grin painted Jesse’s face. Marcus’ hands snatched onto the end, pulling it off him quickly. 

 

Jesse was surprisingly not wearing a t-shirt underneath, Marcus’ eyes grew larger as he took in the toned, smaller upper body. He licked his lips, Jesse purposefully stretching so that his muscles shone intensely at the chocolate eyes. 

 

“What do you want to do to me, Marcus?” Jesse asked again, arms wrapping aroundMarcus’ broad shoulders. 

 

“Take the rest of those clothes off and I’ll tell ya.” 

 

“What, these?” Jesse tugged on his sweatpants. 

 

Marcus’ hands were found to go underneath the sweatpants to find the waistband of Jesse’s Calvin’s. 

 

“And, these.” Marcus pulled the waistband back, letting go it snapped back, Jesse must’ve bought a size smaller. 

 

Jesse climbed off Marcus, beginning to change. 

 

“Jess I wanna fuck ya on my bed, let’s go upstairs.” Marcus approached Jesse, lifting him up into his arms.

 

“I like it when you carry me, I feel dead important” Jesse chuckled softly.

 

“You are special Jess, very special.” Marcus said, thinking of how he’d fuck Jesse, how he’d dominant him. 

 

Marcus placed Jesse down, sitting on the end of his bed he watched him with hungry eyes. Jesse removed his sweatpants effortlessly, revealing his amazing arse. 

 

“Wanna fuck that.” Marcus commented, licking his lips.

 

“I’m aware of that” Jesse grinned, as he took the longest time to remove those Calvin’s. 

 

“Jess take those off” Marcus whined. 

 

Jesse wasn’t taking them off, instead just showing off his sculpted body to Marcus. 

 

Marcus surged towards him, tackling him down onto the bed. He nibbled at Jesse’s v-line, making Jesse whine as his fingers tugged at Marcus’ hair. Marcus used his tongue to trace along the soft skin above the waistband, he bit onto Jesse’s skin, sucking it then kissing it slowly. 

 

“Holy shit Rashy” Jesse moaned, this was music to Rashford’s ears and his teeth caught the waistband, pulling it down to reveal Jesse’s erection, precum leaking heavily. 

 

Rashford growled, licking the precum off. Jesse’s hand rubbing Rashford’s head. Rashford removed Jesse’s Calvin’s. 

 

“Get on me now.” Marcus sat up, back against the headboard. Jesse straddled Rashford, who was still fully clothed. 

 

“What you gunna do Rashy?” 

 

“You’re so small Jess,” Marcus groaned slightly at the thought of Jesse sucking him off, “I wanna taste all your flavours, I wanna eat you up.”

 

“I’m not a five course dinner beans” Jesse chuckled. 

 

“What did you say?” Flipping Jesse over, he pinned him down onto the sheets. 

 

“You gunna do something now big man.”

 

Marcus removed his top, then feasted into Jesse’s neck, leaving plenty of hickeys that Jesse will probably shout at him for after. 

 

“Shit!” Jesse yelped as Marcus indulged, Jesse moaning softly. 

 

“It’s okay, kitten.” Marcus squeezes Jesse’s hardness as he lick his neck, Jesse’s eyes felt like they were about to roll right back into his skull. 

 

“Oh-oh fuck” Jesse whimpered, “Marcus-you’re so good-holy shit” 

 

Marcus made his way down the smaller torso, loving it endurably with his lips and tongue, squeezing Jesse’s hardness every now and then. 

 

Suddenly he stopped. Jesse opened his eyes to meet Marcus’.

 

“I wanna fuck you hard Jess.”

 

Jesse nodded, “Don’t rip me in two, though.” 

 

“I would never hurt ya, kitten. You’re so precious to me.” 

 

Marcus rolled off the bed, making his way to the bathroom. He came out, completely naked, Jesse’s jaw dropped.

 

“You’ve got a huge package don’t ya?” 

 

Marcus almost chuckled, but he tried to remain serious. He liked where this was going. He liked dominating Jesse. 

 

“All for you, Jess.” 

 

Marcus placed himself between Jesse, spacing out his thighs, he opened the lube and coated a finger. 

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

Jesse nodded.

 

“Like dead sure because you can’t un-fuck someone”

 

Jesse almost burst out laughing as Marcus had just used the word “un-fuck” which he was pretty sure wasn’t even a word it sounded so stupid. 

 

“Dead serious beans.”

 

Marcus smiled.

 

One hand on Jesse’s thick thigh, another working it’s resting outside of his entrance. Marcus looked up at Jesse, his head slightly tilted backwards, he was ready. 

 

Marcus moved it in gently, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Jesse. 

 

Jesse, now growling at Marcus’ movements, hissed when Marcus got deeper.

 

“Sorry”

 

“Nah, keep going beans”

 

The tightness around Marcus’ finger almost made him cum. It would get tighter as he moved in deeper, now pulling out and going back in, Jesse hummed. Marcus could do this all day, looks like he might be doing so. 

 

Jesse’s tightness slowly lessened and lessened, Marcus began to thrust. Jesse’s groans sounding louder, Marcus’ erection throbbing; oh how he desires to be inside of the midfielder. 

 

“Add another one in.” Jesse said softly through his harsher moans. 

 

Marcus followed the instructions, lubing up another, Jesse’s entrance now wet enough he could move quicker and deeper, Jesse’s eyes fluttered. 

 

Marcus’ movements became faster and his fingers slid in easier.

 

“I’m ready now.” Jesse said breathlessly. 

 

“Can you take it?” 

 

“Let’s see Rashford.” 

 

Rashford kissed Jesse passionately before handing Jesse the lube.

 

“You want me to do it?”

 

“Nah Jess I want the pillow to do it.” 

 

“Aight, of course.” The two chuckled, Marcus considered what this make them now, but shook his thoughts off; he wanted to enjoy this moment. 

 

Jesse’s eyes widened at the sight of Marcus’ dick, he squirted out some lube into his hand and submerged it in the liquid.

 

“Strawberry flavour? This better not make my arse itchy.” 

 

“It won’t, tried it before.”

 

“You’ve tried this before?” 

 

“Past girlfriends.”

 

“They’ve fucked you in the arse?”

 

“Well yeah but-Oh Jess just shush for a second will ya?”

 

“Sorry..” Jesse smirked, “I’ll ask you about that later though.” 

 

Jesse than stretched his arm out, placing his head on Rashford’s shoulder. Rashford looked up at him, shuffling himself closer.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Pfft.” Jesse laughed, “Course.”

 

Jesse learnt to regret that as the headboard smacked against the wall. Jesse had adapted so quickly. Marcus took advantage of this, thrusting so powerfully. 

 

Jesse hissed, fingernails marking their mark. The noise alone could make him cum, but he held on until Marcus couldn’t anymore. 

 

“You feel so good baby, fuck!” Marcus’ hands rubbed upon Jesse’s washboard abs; admiring what he was fucking. 

 

Jesse’s prostate was being hammered, Marcus’ had a massive dick, ‘going deep’ felt like an understatement. Marcus was connecting with Jesse, this didn’t feel like sex, it was far greater than that. Jesse hopes this wasn’t the last time.. 

 

“Jesse I’m gunna cum soon, want me to pull out?” 

 

Jesse nodded, he wasn’t ready for that, for now anyway. 

 

“Jess?” Marcus stopped his thrusts, Jesse missed the feeling after a few seconds. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Can I cum down your throat?”

 

“Dunno can ya?” Jesse smirked, Marcus kissed him. 

 

“I can. Are you gunna?”

 

“Mate just lick my dick and it’ll shoot down your throat.” 

 

“Mate? Shocking that.” Marcus shook his head.

 

“Far from it.” Jesse chuckled.

 

Marcus smirked, thrusting hard to surprise the midfielder. 

 

“Jesus Rash!” Jesse yelled. It danced through the house, Marcus had looked the door so Saint wouldn’t come racing onto the bed. This was there time. 

 

“What ya get.” 

 

Marcus continued, then when he was close, he pulled out, leaving Jesse fucked out. 

 

“Sit on my face.” Jesse said, moving underneath the taller man. Marcus placed his thighs above Jesse’s shoulders, the little head of Jesse’s moving in between, taking it Marcus so good. 

 

Marcus groaned, head going back. Feeling his high coming, he grabbed onto the headboard.

 

“Fuck, Jess!” He shouted as Jesse indulged in his flavour. He gulped it down and Marcus groaned. 

 

“Salty that.” 

 

Jesse smiled up at Marcus, as Marcus smiled back, rubbing his head. 

 

Marcus climbed off Jesse, “Your turn.”

 

Jesse never looked so excited as Marcus ventured down to his awaiting hardness. Jesse could’ve sworn he’s never been in such a way like this before.

 

“Just one lick, yeah bud?” 

 

Jesse shrugged his shoulders, “Dunno, try it.” 

 

Marcus’ long tongue travelled Jesse’s length, Jesse’s fingers grasped Marcus’ hair.

 

“Marcus!” He shouted, hot cum shot over Marcus’ face. Jesse sighed, then realised Marcus didn’t have enough time to-

 

“Ouch it’s in my fucking eye!” 

 

Jesse got up, then realised how numb his legs were, so he stumbled to the bathroom to fetch a wet cloth. 

 

“Thanks Jess” Marcus chuckled, rubbing Jesse’s liquid off his face, his eyes still shut.

 

“Hold my hand, you’ll have to splash your eyes with water.”

 

“Nah Jess I was thinking washing them out with mayonnaise” Marcus chuckled, Jesse leading him into the bathroom, enveloping him in his Versace dressing gown. 

 

“Thanks bud.” Marcus said as he sorted his eyes out. They were very bloodshot and still stung a bit.

 

“It’s just like getting shampoo in your eye innit.”

 

“A little worse but yeah I guess.”

 

“You got a spare gown?” 

 

“Where’s my red one? Wear that.” 

 

Jesse gathered it from the wardrobe, it was far too big but so comfy. 

 

“You look adorable” Marcus said, coming out from the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around Jesse, kissing his forehand. 

 

Jesse smiled, “You’re fit as fuck beans.”

 

Marcus brought him back to the bed, they cuddled for a while.

 

“Shit” Jesse said.

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Training tomorrow.” 

 

“And you’ve just cum in my eye.” 

 

Jesse laughed, “Sorry beans, should’ve told me what really happened in that dream you had.”

 

“This was much more interesting than that was.” 

 

“I think I fancy ya..”

 

“I should hope so after that!” 

 

Jesse said some strange things sometimes. Marcus admired him as a best friend, and now, well, didn’t need to have dreams now. That’s for sure. 

 


	12. Preferences***Author’s Note

A shower sex scene or a car sex scene? 


	13. Running Water

Jesse had 'burrowed' Marcus' Versace dressing gown; he loved the way how red complimented his skin so well. It had been in Jesse's home for over a week now, so Jesse assumed that Marcus either hadn't noticed or wasn't bothered. So Jesse, at this point, didn't really want to return it, he'd spent his mornings dancing to Michael Jackson in it, brushing his teeth in it, watching tv in it, and most importantly, Snap chatting it,  all the time.  Marcus was never usually was active on snapchat, he wasn't a 'social media freak' like he would call Jesse. A few fans had noticed but Jesse didn't mind, he, although would never admit it, rather liked the attention it was getting him. 

 

It was a Saturday, Jesse was bored. Oh the things he could do...

 

“Beans?”

 

“Jess, why are you ringing me up so early?”

 

“Because I want you to come round.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m bored.”

 

“And that’s enough.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Marcus sighed, “Alright. Give me a few minutes..”

 

“Don’t take forever”

 

“Alright, your majesty.” Marcus said, sounding annoyed, just how Jesse wanted him to be. 

 

“I mean you took get down on your knees and bow down to me if ya want.” 

 

Marcus hung up. 

 

When Marcus arrived, Jesse was still in his robe. 

 

“Why you wearing MY robe?” Marcus announced.

 

“Um cause you gave it to me.”

 

“Since when do I hand over my robes to ya?”

 

“Since now” Jesse grinned. 

 

Marcus thought of an idea.

 

“Take it off Jess and give it back.”

 

“No, not doing that.”

 

“Why not?” Marcus advanced, getting closer.

 

“Because, I ain’t got nothing on under.”

 

“So your sweaty balls ‘ave been touching my robe?”

 

“Oi! They ain’t sweaty!”

 

“You sure? I could check” Marcus’ hand reached out, Jesse slapped it away, although he regretted that, slightly.

 

“Piss off.”

 

“Why aren’t you changed? I am.” Marcus chuckled.

 

“This is comfy though innit.”

 

“I am aware I used to wear it.”

 

“Naked?”

 

“No, am not a weirdo like you”

 

“I’m not a weirdo, I was hot last night”

 

“So you did have sweaty balls”

 

“No!”

 

“Have you showered this morning?”

 

Jesse’s eyes trailed away, Marcus grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You need a shower you stink.”

 

“No I don’t.”

 

“Yes you do” Marcus turned the shower on. 

 

“Beans I can manage myself”

 

Marcus leaned towards Jesse’s ear, “So you don’t want me to touch you?”

 

Jesse shivered. 

 

“Rashy..” He sighed, “I’ll be fine.” 

 

“Is that why you‘re getting hard?”

 

Jesse pouted, “I ain’t shagging you.”

 

“It’s my turn to shag anyway.” Marcus grinned, pulling the waist tie loose on his gown, revealing Jesse’s sculpted body. Marcus scanned it with pleasing eyes:

 

“How are you so hot all the time though?” This followed by Jesse being forced against a wall. 

 

“What you gunna do about it?” Jesse said, grinning. 

 

So Marcus advanced forward; beginning to indulge in Jesse’s flavour. 

 

“You taste so good..” Marcus mumbled through their heated kiss; nibbling at Jesse’s plump bottom lip. Jesse groaned, grabbing his shoulders pulling him closer, he wanted more as the kiss deepened.

 

Whines danced on the bathroom walls as Marcus’ thumb caressed the leaking tip. Jesse whines sounded so innocent, so soft; the sounds making Marcus so hard. 

 

Marcus leaned into Jesse, teeth tracing along Jesse’s collarbone, whispering: “I wanna fuck you in the shower.” 

 

“Do it, then.” Jesse said in a cocky manner. He regretted that as Marcus pumped his throbbing dick. 

 

Marcus discarded his hoodie, wearing no t-shirt underneath. Jesse wasn’t surprised.

 

“You wanted this?”

 

“Somethings gunna happen when we’re alone Jess, always does.” Marcus was right. The two couldn’t resist each other. Their bond greater than magnetic. 

 

Marcus was back to Jesse’s lips; he could kiss him for an eternity if that was possible. Jesse’s tongue made an entrance; licking the inside of Rashford’s mouth; getting a good taste. Jesse then moving down Marcus’ torso, kissing every inch of skin, sucking at his neck, nibbling at his abs, licking his v-line; all actions at which sent Marcus Rashford to heaven. 

 

Fingers finally fixing onto the waistband of Marcus’s joggers and they were pulled down in a matter of seconds.  Jesse was desperate , but Marcus couldn’t say much himself. H e desired  to feel the inside of his best friend. 

 

Jesse’s teeth clasping onto the top of his boxers; Jesse dragged them down slowly; revealing his effect he had on Marcus. 

 

Marcus almost fell backwards when the warmth of Jesse’s mouth consumed his throbbing cock. 

 

“Jess, never fail to amaze me..” Marcus could barely put that sentence into words; but he did, although it came out as a deep moan and was surprised Jesse understood him. 

 

Pulling away, Jesse chuckled, “I can tell.”

 

Marcus looked down at him, almost letting go at this sight on its own. Jesse’s eyes overthrown with blazing desire. Marcus rubbed Jesse’s cheek. Jesse got up; knowing full well that was the signal. Retrieving the lube from the counter, he handed over to Marcus. Then realised the shower had been on this whole time.

 

“Beans! Water meter!” Jesse yelled slightly, pointing at the running water. 

 

“Better be quick then.” Marcus responded,smirking as he drenched his dick with the liquid. 

 

Marcus then lifted Jesse up; placing himself on the step behind the running water. 

 

“Bounce on me for a bit and then I’ll bend you over and fuck you under running water.”

 

“Aight.” Jesse smiled, happily positioning himself. Jesse didn’t need to be prepared by fingers; he was that used to it now. 

 

Lowering himself down, Marcus hissed at Jesse contracted around him. Going down slowly, Marcus got even harder and Jesse felt him throbbing inside of him. Marcus’s hands latching onto Jesse’s hips, moving him back down slowly. As Jesse got used to Marcus, his pace increased. Marcus was getting close. Therefore lifted Jesse off him and finally, they stepped underneath the running warm water. 

 

Marcus shoved Jesse to the wall; kissing his mouth again, which was so heated the water seemed to feel cooler on their bodies. Marcus grabbing Jesse’s shoulders, span him around, his arse aligned with the thing that wanted it most. 

 

“Bend over for me sweetness” Marcus growled. Jesse obeyed. Corresponding in such a slow and sexy little performance for Marcus. Oh how he adored their moments together. 

 

Marcus’s hands finding familiar ground on Jesse’s hips again, he positioned him correctly, then, without warning slammed into Jesse. It made him scream.

 

“RASH!SHIT!FUCK! More! More!” Jesse, heart-racing, screamed. This was music to Marcus’ ears as he thrusts became deeper; electrifying Jesse’s prostate. He couldn’t help touching himself. 

 

Jesse came hard, clenching around Marcus’ cock; creating him to release a choked moan out. Not long after, Marcus came too, releasing into Jesse. 

 

Marcus wrapped his arms around the shorter man, bringing him back up, Jesse hitting the shower off when he was cleaned up, wondered how much money he’d spent. 

 

Not like it was wasted, but rather spent wisely. 

 

“Holy shit.” Marcus said, panting. 

 

Jesse turned around, embracing Marcus. 

 

“Can I wear ya robe now?” Jesse asked, still cracking jokes straight after sex, but that was Jesse, and Marcus wouldn’t change that for the world. 

 

Marcus wondered if they could be more than whatever they were at this moment. 

 

If wondered if Jesse thought the same. 


	14. The Gym. (1)

Jesse slumped down onto the leather bench; skin slick in sweat, fatigue overwhelming him, but he was thankful that he had completed a good workout. Well, the first part of his workout.

 

He would blame Marcus if he suffered from sun stroke; it was his idea to work out whilst they were  on holiday , in Florida, where it was literally  thirty-five degrees . 

 

Jesse sat up, leaning forward he rested his forearms onto his knees. He huffed: 

 

“I’m boiling beans”

 

Marcus had just completed his third set of pull-ups, landing back onto the mat, responding with a cheeky smirk:

 

“You’re not finished yet though, bud”

 

“What?” Jesse shook his head, “Nah nah nah I’ll overheat.”

 

Marcus laughed, “You ain’t even done a full set !” 

 

“Yeah I ‘ave” 

 

“What? Lifted a few weights? C’mon Jess”

 

“Let me at least cool down!” Jesse waved his hands in the air, being very overdramatic as usual.

 

“Aight. You can watch how it’s done.” 

 

Jesse slouched back grumpily, keeping slightly upright with his elbows either side of him. He placed his legs either side of the bench and rested. Jesse wasn’t going to watch Marcus, else he’d win, and Jesse didn’t want to lose to Marcus Rashford, anyone but Marcus Rashford. 

 

Marcus began his fourth set of pull-ups, he was clearly just showing off by now, so Jesse reached for his phone. He began to scroll through Instagram and watch snapchat stories. For the sole reason to not let Marcus win. Although, after a while, Jesse became annoyed by the sound of Marcus’ huffing. He shifted his phone to the right, watching the forward lifting himself up easily. Jesse felt slightly envious of how easy Marcus made everything seem..

 

“Enjoying that?” 

 

Marcus’ voice brought Jesse back to reality and for the first time, Jesse felt embarrassed. He’d clearly been staring at Marcus without realising. 

 

“Yeah yeah” 

 

Marcus smiled at Jesse’s annoyance. Jesse looked back to his phone immediately, but found it to be burning hot in only a few seconds. 

 

“How are you not sweatin’?” Jesse spoke. Marcus lowered himself from the bar, taking a gulp of water, he made his way over to Jesse.

 

“Just ignoring it”

 

“Ignoring it?” Jesse sat up, “How you doin’ that?” 

 

“Just am” Marcus chuckled, he then patted Jesse’s abdomen, “C’mon move up you”

 

“Alright” Jesse shuffled backwards, not like he had a choice when Marcus’ sweaty body was leaning over him. 

 

Marcus sat down, not knowing of personal space clearly, his thighs touching Jesse’s. 

 

 

“C’mon Jess, show me how to do it”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Pull ups”

 

“You’ve just done pull ups”

 

“Bet my form was slightly off though, innit?”

 

“Dunno wasn’t watching”

 

“What about that 99 physicality?” 

 

Jesse stood up, Marcus knew he would. 

 

“This is how you get it beans” 

 

Sure, Jesse liked to show off. He loved being cocky. However, if there was an opportunity to show off in front of Marcus, Jesse melted like butter, and he didn’t think this was the heat this time. 

 

Jesse reached up for the bar, and then realised he couldn’t grab onto it.

 

Marcus chuckled, “Need a stool, bud?” 

 

“Shut up lamppost” 

 

Marcus brought over a stool and knelt before him to place it in front of Jesse. Jesse was already profusely sweating, and he hadn’t even started the work out yet. 

 

Jesse pulled himself up onto the bars, hooking his foot onto the opposite ankle. His knees ajar, he began going back down slowly and then back up. Marcus couldn’t lie, Jesse had good form, and that was that. 

 

However, Marcus soon found himself not concentrating particularly on Jesse’s form, but rather how his muscles squeezed in response to his movements. The way his abdomen clenched and the way his biceps tensed; Marcus found his mind becoming foggy and his eyes glued to the shorter man’s body. 

 

“You wanna pass me that water beans?”

 

Marcus had become so encapsulated he hadn’t even realised Jesse was standing before him. 

 

“Oh-Yeah-yeah course” 

 

Jesse was smiling, “You a bit distracted or what?”

 

“What d’ya mean?” Marcus tried to shove it off, but Jesse had noticed. 

 

“Like a bit of me don’t ya?”

 

“Watching your form wasn’t I?”

 

“Was ya?” Jesse crossed his arms.

 

“Like you were watching me”

 

“Was I?”

 

“I saw ya”

 

“What you gunna do ‘bout it Marcus?” 

 

Marcus had a sudden urge to shove Jesse, so he did. 

 

Right back onto the wall. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. New Signings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New signings make Marcus very jealous.

Marcus was looking forward to the MCU Tour; of course he was. The many countries they would visit, the pre-season matches they would have, the new signings they would socialise with and get to know. Marcus thought of this as he made his way to Jesse’s, and even though they were literally stuck to each other’s side by now. Marcus still got butterflies, and very sweaty as he got closer to his destination. 

 

It was five in the morning and Jesse came running out of his house. Then he stopped suddenly. 

 

To do a quick fornite dance then to clamber his luggage into Marcus’ boot. 

 

“Y’right bud?” 

 

“Excited beans” Jesse said as he got into the passenger seat. 

 

If Marcus was honest, no one sat in the passenger seat aside from Jesse. It might as well be referred to as Jesse’s seat. 

 

“I can tell, it’s five in the morning ya know?” Marcus said, as he pulled out of Jesse’s drive. This was going to be a long journey ahead. 

 

“I’ve been awake since three”

 

“Three! Why you done that?” 

 

“Been messaging DJ”

 

“Daniel James?” 

 

“Yeah beans, he’s a good kid.”

 

“You’ve met him like once. How do ya know dat?”

 

“Yeah but ya get to know people more through chattin’”

 

“You’ve barely had chat though”

 

“Chat on the phone, beans.” Jesse spoke to Marcus like he was stupid. 

 

“You ‘ave his number?”

 

“Yeah beans. Gotta make ‘im feel at home y’know, make ‘im feel welcome.”

 

“Very welcome.” Marcus muttered, Jesse didn’t hear him. 

 

Marcus was surprised Jesse didn’t hear the blood pulsing through his veins, or his hands clenching tighter onto the steering wheel. 

 

So he switched some of Jesse and his favourite music on, to calm himself. 

 

“Beans has the tunes now yeah?” 

 

Marcus said nothing, just nodded.

 

The journey to the airport wasn’t bad. Although, Marcus drove a bit faster when Jesse started singing along and snap chatting..

 

Marcus couldn’t stop thinking about Daniel James, or DJ as Jesse referred to him as..

 

‘What a dumb nickname’ Marcus thought. 

 

It’s not like Marcus hated Daniel, he actually quite liked him, he was a sweet, very down to earth lad. He’d really shown potential in training, and Marcus had noticed Jesse’s, well, appreciation of him.

 

This made Marcus nervous slightly, because whilst the two were in Florida on holiday. Jesse, drunkenly admitted that he may like men. Jesse doesn’t remember this, obviously, but Marcus has never mentioned this. Marcus doesn’t want Jesse to get hurt really. He’s grown quite protective over his best mate, especially after this. Jesse also knows no boundaries, so it wouldn’t surprise Marcus if Jesse fancied a teammate, even just slightly. Marcus worries about it slipping out when Jesse’s had too much to drink. So, he stays by his side as much as he can. 

 

As they pulled into the parking, the saw some familiar faces. Mason was in an embrace with his girlfriend, he definitely isn’t gay. Aaron waved at the two, he can’t be gay. McTominay appeared, he can’t be. 

 

Marcus was literally contemplating everyone’s sexuality. All because of Jesse’s drunk confession. Jesse was probably messing about and he didn’t mean what he said. It was driving Marcus crazy. Jesse, of course, was he normal hyper smiley self. 

 

“Aye!” Jesse’s voice awoke Marcus out of his mind. Marcus then realised Jesse had disappeared from his side. 

 

His eyes turned upwards to see Jesse embracing no other than Daniel. Their hug lasted quite a bit too long, Marcus thought. 

 

“Jess! I ain’t a luggage holder”

 

Jesse came jogging back, “Sorry, Rashford.” 

 

‘Why not beans? You always call me beans, why not now?’ Marcus was taking this far too seriously. 

 

“Morning” Daniel smiled, making eye contact with Jesse once again. 

 

“Y’right bud?” Marcus smiled back, but god he was annoyed. 

Sure, it wasn’t James’ fault but shit he was jealous. Why was he so jealous of his best mate? 

Marcus thought the airport was bad. The flight was even worse. He was attempting to catch up on some well-needed rest. Even through his blasting music he could hear the two chatting and laughing. Marcus would open his eyes every so often to see down the aisle Jesse sat beside the Welsh lad, no longer next to Marcus. 

Marcus purposely sat in a two seater so Jesse hopefully would just speak to him. But when Marcus began to nod off and drift out of conversation Jesse left him to it. Probably to continue their three am chats.. 

“Rashford.” 

Aaron alerted Marcus. He realised he’d been staring.

”Hey bud.”

”You seem tired.” Aaron placed himself in Jesse’s seat. 

“Car journeys with Jess always tire you out.”

Aaron laughed, “I’m sure they do.” Marcus watched Aaron look from him to Jesse and Daniel.

”Everything alright?” Aaron asked.

”I’m fine bud.”

”I’ll leave you to it.” 

“Cheers.” Marcus said as the seat next to him became empty again. 

The next time he looked at the pair Jesse was staring back. 

‘Oh shit.’ Marcus thought. Jesse got up and sat back in his seat.

”Didn’t know you were up again, beans.”

”You was boring me with ya dry convo.” Marcus chuckled, he liked annoying Jesse.

”I were? Should’ve seen you! Dropping off on me ya was. That’s why I went off-

“I’m awake now though aren’t I?” 

Jesse smirked, “Unfortunately you are yeah.”

Marcus shoved him playfully, “You’re glad I am.”

”What if I am Marcus?” 

They were suddenly interrupted by the pilot announcing their upcoming landing. 

Marcus smirked, he really really really hoped Daniel saw that. 


End file.
